Carnival corpses
by Kira 4-Hundred
Summary: Cuando vio aquel ser pálido de sonrisa demente bajo la lluvia su mente se llenó de dudas, un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando vislumbro aquel par de ojos grises casi blancos vacuos, fijos en su persona... ::Oc:: ::The mirror of the past::
1. Prologo - El inicio

**Notas del autor -** ¡Feliz Halloween! amo esta fecha pero ha sido un día bastante aburrido y esta lloviendo así que no podre salir u-u pero bueno, aquí esta la no tan ansiada historia de este año, la idea aun no esta del todo completa así que no se como ira evolucionando, eso es todo por ahora, abajo mas notitas kawaiis

 **Música del capitulo -** _"This time it's different"_ Evans blue

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, los Oc's que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Prologo - El inicio**_

Comenzamos con Masaki roto, completamente furibundo, colapsado con profundos cortes en sus brazos, con la sangre deslizándose hasta la punta de los dedos, soltando gritos desaforados, desesperado, aquel par de enfermeros tratando de calmarlo sin éxito, sosteniendo sus ensangrentadas muñecas sin poder evitar enterrar los dedos en aquellas heridas de forma grotesca, no había forma de detener a un lunático como aquél, una dosis doble a la recomendada aun no lograba calmarlo, con mucha suerte lograron ponerle la camisa de fuerza y subirlo a la ambulancia, acallar sus gritos y maldiciones resulto imposible, el chico seguía rasgando su garganta de forma dolorosa con cada grito… esa tarde el chico de orbes ámbar fue trasladado al instituto mental de alta seguridad Faust.

.

.

.

Lo siguiente es un muchacho de mirada marfil caminando calle abajo, con una vieja sombrilla negra cuidando no mojarse con las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer, su cabello cenizo se balanceaba con los pequeños saltos que daba imitando a una pequeña ranita verde, sus pensamientos girando en torno a la situación que lo llevo a estar en la calle en ese momento, en el momento preciso para que el oji-ámbar perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, se detuvo junto al pequeño anfibio esperando las acciones de este, levanto la mirada del animal tras algunos segundos de quietud, frente a él un muchacho casi de su estatura lo observaba con sus vivaces orbes verde selva

-Tengo que llevarte de vuelta- el de mirada clara ladeo el rostro –Andando- lo jalo de la muñeca empezando a arrastrarlo con él, el peli-cenizo cuidaba que la sombrilla no dejara de cubrirlo mientras era arrastrado.

.

.

.

Shirou se encontraba preparando algo de té cuando escucho los gritos desesperados de su vecino, su curiosidad lo llevo a indagar un poco más asomándose por la ventada de su cuarto en el segundo paso, la que daba justo frente a la de su joven vecino, sus orbes se abrieron de sobremanera cuando lo vio siendo arrastrado por alguien.

¿Por quién?

No logro ver el rostro de aquel personaje, solo la palidez extrema de la que era poseedor y la camiseta de rayas horizontales blancas y negras cubriendo el delgado cuerpo, se quedó estático en su lugar sin saber qué hacer, las manos del pálido muchacho manchadas de gotas carmesí mientras su peli-rojo vecino intentaba soltarse del agarre sobre sus antebrazos, fue en un segundo cuando la ambulancia llego, fue un parpadeo en el que el misterioso chico desapareció.

¿Acaso nunca estuvo ahí?

.

.

.

 _ **Instituto mental de alta seguridad Faust.**_

 _ **Fecha de inauguración desconocida.**_

 _ **Estado funcional.**_

 _ **Cantidad de reclusos desconocida.**_

 _ **Dueño y fundador desconocido.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor** \- Chan~ ¿Que tal? salio cortito u-u lo se, pero mi mente no estaba cooperando, de todas formas estare esperando sus Oc's, no sean malitos y envien, ahora unas cosillas, estoy trabajando en otro fic, de hecho ya estoy escribiendo el prologo, será algo que se a todas les gustara :3 tenia la idea de subir varias cosas hoy pero nada salio como lo habia planeado así YOLO, tratare de subir cositas durante toda la semana, solo tratare, no prometo nada u-u ahora la fichita Kawaii

 **Ficha Kawaii**

 **.- Nombre y apellido:**

 **.- Apariencia:**

 **.- Personalidad:**

 **.- Extra:**

Las parejas y la edad la escogere yo :3

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias


	2. Dogma

**Notas del autor –** Hey~ aún sigo viva, pero me estoy muriendo lentamente de calor, odio el calor -.- como sea, estuve trabajando hace un tiempo en este capítulo y no lo había terminado porque tenía una confusión con todos mis oc`s pero ya lo arregle… un poco, una cosa, es posible que desde ahora los capítulos tengan el nombre de las canciones respectivas de cada capítulo, eso.

 **Música del capítulo –** _"Dogma"_ The GazettE

 **Advertencias** – AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, todos los Oc's aquí presentes son de mi propiedad, excepto Hyde :3

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I - Dogma**_

Kogetsu estaba sentado en la cama de arriba cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a quien sería su nuevo compañero de cuarto, un muchacho peli-rojo de perdida mirada ámbar, olfateo el aire sintiendo de inmediato el aroma fresco a sangre, su mirada celeste se deslizo por la figura del más bajo con curiosidad, la puerta se cerró y el peli-rojo se quedó de pie ahí con la mirada en el suelo

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- la pregunta sonó ruda como cada palabra salida de los labios de aquel chico de cabellos cenizos, al no recibir respuesta se bajó de la cama y se acercó al más bajo, acechando como un depredador a su presa haciendo que el peli-rojo se encogiera sobre sí mismo temeroso, un suspiro exasperado dejo los labios del oji-celeste -Soy Kogetsu, aunque todos por aquí me llaman Kiba- el oji-ámbar alzo un poco la mirada

-Masaki Nakamura- musitó jugando con las mangas de una camiseta que no era suya y le quedaba grande

-Bienvenido a Faust niño- le palmeo la cabeza y volvió a su lugar apoyando la espalda en la pared, Masaki se le quedo viendo un momento antes de avanzar un par de pasos

-mmm…- Kogetsu miro de reojo al más bajo –Dijiste que todos aquí te llaman Kiba… -jugó con las mangas de su camiseta bajando la mirada - … ¿A qué te referías con eso?- el oji-celeste lo miro largamente en silencio, tal vez pensando una respuesta

-No sabes nada de Faust, ¿Verdad?- el peli-rojo negó suavemente haciendo a Kogetsu soltar un suspiro –Faust no es como un instituto mental cualquiera, te iras dando cuenta con el tiempo- fue lo único que dijo, Masaki suspiró y caminó hasta la que sería su cama para recostarse apoyando la espalda en la pared y encogerse sobre sí mismo cerrando los ojos, tratando de aclarar un poco su mente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por los pasillos de aquella tenebrosa institución resonaba el sonido de un par de tacones, la dueña de ellos, una atractiva muchacha de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta tarareaba en voz baja alguna canción, sus ojos azul eléctricos se encontraban fijos en una carpeta en sus manos, una pequeña sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios pintados perfectamente de rojo cuando llego a su destino, abrió la puerta dejando ver al fondo de esta a un muchacho de cabello anaranjado

-Ah~ querida Electra, es un gusto verte por aquí- una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho, la mencionada solo sonrió en respuesta

-No creo que mi presencia deba alegrarte, sabes bien lo que significa- el chico gruñó poniéndose de pie

-Si no fuera por esas estúpidas pruebas- soltó un largo suspiro acercándose a la fémina, Electra rió encadenando el cuello del peli-naranja

-Andando Nero- el mencionado asintió dejándose arrastrar por la hermosa rubia quien siguió el camino tarareando en voz baja, se detuvo frente a una enorme puerta metálica que se abrió tras ingresar un código, entro seguida del oji-turquesa que miraba a todos lados como un niño pequeño, tal como hacia siempre, Electra guío al chico hasta la misma camilla metálica salpicada de sangre de siempre, asegurando sus muñecas y tobillos –Nos vemos cariño- le lanzó un beso y salió dejando al de cabello anaranjado solo esperando a su verdugo

-Ah~ Nero hace mucho no te veía por aquí- el mencionado levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un par de orbes verdes

-Sí, he sido buen chico- el alto y pálido muchacho se acercó con esa sonrisa siempre siniestra

-Lo he notado- tomo una de las jeringas sobre la bandeja metálica a un lado de la extraña camilla -¿Comenzamos ya?- Nero miro el líquido rojizo en la jeringa y suspiró

-Creo que si- musitó, soltó un suave quejido cuando sintió aquel puntiagudo objeto clavarse en su brazo e hizo un gesto de incomodidad al sentir el espeso liquido entrando en su sistema, entrecerró los ojos, estaba más caliente de lo usual

-Es una dosis más alta, más concentrada- respondió a la muda pregunta del oji-turquesa, asintió leve mientras sentía un intenso ardor recorriendo su interior, quemaba, un gemido adolorido dejo la boca de Nero –Oh vamos, puedes resistirlo- la mirada del chico se oscureció al ver la segunda jeringa en manos del peli-azul –Y también una segunda- Nero negó –Sí, claro que si- y su verdugo clavo la nueva dosis en su brazo, el peli-naranjo gruño sintiendo aquella sensación de ardor intensificándose, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza mientras un grito de dolor abandonaba sus labios, se retorció sobre aquella metálica camilla desesperado por el dolor, sentía sus órganos disolviéndose dentro suyo aunque bien sabia no era lo que ocurría, le dio una mirada suplicante al alto muchacho junto a él, rogando porque detuviera aquel dolor –Sabes que no puedo detenerlo- el peli-azul se había sentado en una silla cercana observando a Nero en silencio, cada reacción que su cuerpo tenía ante el potente componente que ahora circulaba por su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Nero se sacudió con fuerza, su piel comenzaba a quemar, ardía de forma horrible y movió sus brazos con rudeza sintiendo el irrefrenable deseo de arrancarse la piel, sus muñecas comenzaron a sangrar ante la fuerza ejercida clavando el metal en ellas, un nuevo grito broto de sus garganta, sus orbes desbordaban de lágrimas, la esclerótica de sus ojos tornándose poco a poco negra mientras su piel parecía despedir alguna especie de toxina, el peli-azul sonrió ladino viendo finalmente lo que tanto tiempo probo sin resultado, al parecer había encontrado a su sujeto, al menos para ese experimento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el nivel más bajo de Faust algo comenzaba a moverse, el ruido de cadenas siendo arrastradas y una débil respiración hacían eco en el enorme sitio, entre la oscuridad un par de orbes azules se abrían perezosamente, las cadenas fueron jaladas y algo similar a un gruñido dejo la boca de aquel misterioso ser

-Ah~ ¿Quién me despertó?- musitó despacio casi arrastrando las palabras, en aquella impenetrable oscuridad nadie respondió, el sonido de las cadenas arrastrándose por el frío suelo de cemento resonaba opacando el débil sonido de sus pasos -¿Dónde estoy?- su voz se escuchó un poco más alta sin recibir respuesta nuevamente, hubo un prolongado silencio en el que el misterioso oji-azul se mantuvo quieto, escuchando atentamente cualquier sonido proveniente de la superficie, dio un par de pasos arrastrando consigo las cadenas cuando una voz le hablo desde las penumbras

-¿Estas despierto?-

-Si- el chico oji-azul busco entre la oscuridad tratando de encontrar de dónde provenía la voz

-En el techo- al levantar la mirada se encontró con un par de orbes rojo mirándolo fijamente, ladeo el rostro curioso de que aquella persona pudiera verlo a pesar de toda la oscuridad

-ah~ ¿Quién eres?- preguntó balanceándose suavemente hacia atrás y adelante

-Heikki- se dejó caer sobre el suelo avanzando despacio haciendo resonar sus pasos –Tu guardián- el oji-azul se estremeció al sentir un par de frías manos sobre sus muñecas –Nozomi- las cadenas que apresaban sus muñecas cayeron con estrepito al chocar con el duro suelo

-Bienvenido de vuelta- una tercera voz se escuchó a lo lejos, una tenue luz entraba por la puerta recién abierta, Nozomi sonrió ladino y encamino sus pasos hasta la salida, se detuvo junto al chico de orbes completamente negros de los cuales solo resaltaba la pupila de un peculiar tono amarillento

-Izan- hizo una inclinación con la cabeza que el peli-violeta respondió con una sonrisa torcida, Nozomi estiro su cuerpo mientras caminaban por los desolados pasillos de aquella planta

-Entonces, ya es hora de volver al trabajo- sonrió con falsa amabilidad para luego ensombrecer su mirada -¿Murdoc ha hecho un buen trabajo?- su voz esta vez se escuchó más grave acompañando la mueca seria de su rostro

-Ha cuidado bien de las bestias- Izan miro de reojo a Heikki, ese chico albino era parte de los experimentos a quien se les había dado el nombre de bestias, criaturas que compartían genes tanto humanos como animales –Y ha avanzado bastante con los demás experimentos-

Nozomi ladeo suavemente el rostro mientras hacía tronar sus dedos, lucia pensativo mientras subían las escaleras

-El experimento… el último en el que trabaje ¿sigue vivo?- miro de reojo a Izan que le devolvió una extensa mirada

-¿El cambia formas?- Nozomi asintió haciendo que una espeluznante sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro del peli-violeta –Esta en la siguiente planta ¿Quieres verlo?- el oji-azul asintió sin reprimir una sonrisa ladina.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marshall llegó con el chico albino poco después de que lo hiciera Masaki, tardo poco en llevarlo a su habitación cruzándose en el camino con un muchacho rubio, sus ojos se encontraron con los del albino por una fracción de segundo

-Yuya- dijo en un suave susurro, el mencionado lo observo en silencio, como lo llevaban en la dirección contraria, con cadenas y un bozal, tratándolo prácticamente como un animal

-No te distraigas- musito Marshall jalando al chico de orbes marfil, Yuya gruño y siguió su camino, sacándose al rubio de la cabeza –Tendrás un nuevo compañero- el pálido chico volteo a verlo

-¿Y Rae?- el oji-verde solo sonrió enseñando sus colmillos

-Esta abajo- Yuya se estremeció y tensó la mandíbula

-¿Otra vez?- murmuro, Marshall asintió vagamente empujando al chico finalmente dentro de su habitación y cerrándola tras él, un bufido molesto salió de sus pálidos labios antes de alzar la mirada -¿Qué me ves?- preguntó molesto al ver la mirada de quien sería su nuevo compañero sobre el

-Nada- murmuro subiendo a la cama de arriba

-¡Hey yo duermo ahí!- soltó Yuya acercándose molesto dispuesto a quitar al chico de cabello bicolor de su cama

-Ahora es mía- una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su blanco rostro, el peli-cenizo se subió a la cama comenzando a forcejear con el otro chico –Ah~ que débil- se burló el de ojos bicolor, Yuya bufó tratando de empujarlo fuera de la cama, en un mal cálculo su nuevo compañero invirtió posiciones haciendo de paso caer al chico, soltó un gruñido cuando su espalda choco con el duro suelo con la sonrisa victoriosa de aquel chico desde la cama –Yo gano- Yuya gruño poniéndose de pie soltando un suave quejido antes de sostener su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda, se metió en la cama de abajo alejándose de la mirada curiosa del chico –Por cierto, soy Hyde- dijo asomando la cabeza

-Vete al demonio- espeto enfadado lanzándole la almohada mientras sentía las puntadas sobre su hombro abrirse mas

-Que genio- musito acomodándose sobre la cama, Yuya siguió gruñendo por lo bajo mientras sacaba hilo y aguja de entre su ropa y comenzaba a coser su hombro con dificultad.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Chaan~ Dark Nozomi, que lindo es :3 el próximo capítulo aparecerán más lindos Oc's (creo que esto dará para largo) tenía varias cosas más que decir pero ya las olvide .-. Para la otra será, eso es todo por ahora.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

F

F

.net

 _Editado 25/04/2018 10:41 PM_


	3. Make a Move

**Notas del autor -** ¡He resucitado de entre los muertos! Esperemos que dure, tengo un par de capítulos para actualizar varios fics así que el plan es ir actualizando cada semana, récenle a su dios de preferencia porque así sea, ahora los dejo para que disfruten de este coso.

 **Música del capítulo** – _"Make a move"_ Icon for hire

 **Advertencias** – AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, los Oc's que aquí aparecen son de mi propiedad.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II – Make a move**_

-Pondremos a prueba sus límites- enredo un mechón de cabello en uno de sus pálidos dedos mientras veía en las cámaras al recién llegado –Como con todos- una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro –Veamos que tanto resistirá- dicho esto el alto muchacho tras el con el uniforme de guardia salió del lugar

-Mudz está haciendo un extraordinario trabajo- el mencionado volteo encontrándose con un par de profundos orbes azules mirándole fijamente -¿A dónde lo llevaran?-

-Abajo- volvió la vista a las cámaras mientras se cruzaba de brazos –Remodelamos y cambiamos los implementos- el chico peli-negro se colocó junto a Murdoc esperando a ver lo que ocurría

-Ya veo- se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa ladina adornaba su rostro –Esto será interesante-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vienen por ti nuevo- Masaki se tensó al escuchar eso, se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando hacia la puerta curioso, pasaron un par de segundos antes de que esta fuera abierta dejando ver a un alto guardia de melena casi albina

-Ven conmigo- el chico jalo al peli-rojo de la muñeca haciéndolo proferir un gemido de dolor

-Suerte- algo parecido a la burla se vio en el rostro de Kogetsu mientras lo veía salir desde la cama superior, una vez la puerta se cerró un largo suspiro dejo su boca –Supongo que tendré un nuevo compañero- se acomodó sobre la cama usando sus brazos como almohada mirando el tragaluz en el techo y un gruñido dejo sus labios, había luna llena hoy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Esto es una locura- musito una muchacha rubia mientras acomodaba sus anteojos -¿Van a soltarlo?-

-Son ordenes de arriba- respondió el chico albino junto a ella –No hay mucho que podamos hacer- mientras hablaba revisaba algunos datos y notas en un expediente

-Ya está listo, cuando den la orden lo soltaremos- el albino reviso por última vez el expedientes antes de lanzarlo sobre una mesa

-Genial, será un buen día para morir- se acercó a la jaula dando un par de golpes en los barrotes –Suéltenlo- ordeno con voz inexpresiva, un gruñido ansioso resonó desde el interior y el sonido de los engranes moviéndose hizo estremecer a todos, la jaula se abrió del otro lado y lo que había dentro salió con prisa

-¿Qué haces?- inquirió Terra viendo a su superior alistando algunas armas

-Si perdemos el control alguien debe detenerlo- dijo como si nada, la rubia suspiro cruzándose de brazos

-Nos tienen como carne de cañón- musito la chica

-Qué bueno que te das cuenta- respondió de vuelta mientras revisaba un rifle –Es el precio de jugar a ser Dios, un precio muy bajo si me preguntas-

-Deberíamos agradecerlo entonces- musito la chica colocando las balas en la pistola sobre la mesa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un largo suspiro dejo los labios de Rae mientras acomodaba su ropa con lentitud, sus orbes purpura viajaron por la habitación que tan bien conocía, con algunas manchas nuevas de un intenso color carmesí a diferencia de las demás que poseían un rojo oscuro, se levantó de la mesa de operaciones donde se encontraba recién y avanzo con pasos lentos hacia la puerta

-Espera un poco- el muchacho volteo cansado a ver al chico peli-rojo tras el –El jefe quiere que te quedes, ya sabes, para probarte- Rae asintió despacio para posteriormente salir y sentarse en una banca metálica junto a la puerta, suspiro nuevamente mientras veía a Russell arrastrar consigo al nuevo inquilino, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por el chico en cuanto lo vio entrar en una de las habitaciones, la habitación de la que pocas veces alguien salía con vida, tras unos segundos vio pasar a Gazelle, uno de los del alto mando; el poder en ese lugar se dividía por jerarquía, Murdoc era la cabeza, luego estaban sus científicos, esos locos que quien sabe dios de donde los habrá sacado, eran seis en total contando también a Murdoc, y a los seis lamentablemente los conocía, luego le seguían los jefes de seguridad, aquí entraba Gazelle y otros tres, más abajo estaban el resto de los guardias y al final estaban ellos, los pacientes o mejor dicho experimentos, sería realmente raro encontrar algún paciente que aun fuera completamente humano, todos tenían alguna parte animal, alguna alteración o cualquier tipo de deformidad, no habían humanos en ese lugar y estaba más que seguro que ni siquiera Murdoc era humano.

Dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando escucho el sonido de los engranajes, parpadeo un par de veces atento a lo que viniera, el chico nuevo estaba en el "tártaro" y a contar por el sonido que acababa de oír habían soltado a una de las bestias, su cuerpo entero se estremeció al recordar cuando el mismo tuvo que enfrentarse a una de ellas, era lo primero a lo que te tenías que enfrentar cuando llegabas a ese lugar y para su mala suerte el no logro pasar la prueba, un suspiro abandono sus labios, esa era la principal razón por la que se encontraba en su estado actual, lleno de puntadas y miembros que no eran suyos, había muerto a manos de una de aquellas criaturas y Murdoc lo había regresado a la vida, hubiera dado lo que fuera por que lo hubiera dejado simplemente morir a llevar la vida que en ese momento llevaba, mientras observaba fijamente la puerta metálica pidió porque al menos esa pobre alma no tuviera que pasar por el mismo infierno que tuvo que pasar él y sus hermanos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras Murdoc y Nozomi se centraban en probar la resistencia del nuevo chico en los pasillos de los pisos más bajos comenzaba a notarse actividad, una atractiva mujer albina caminaba por aquel solitario y oscuro pasillo, haciendo eco con el tacón de sus botas altas, observaba atentamente con aquella hipnótica mirada verde toxico, más atrás un chico fornido bastante más alto que ella la seguía en completo silencio atento a cualquier sonido sospechoso

-¿Qué hacen fuera de sus celdas?- inquirió el chico de mohicano varios metros más adelante

-¿Que no es obvio cariño? Nos estamos yendo- respondió la albina tirando hacia atrás un mechón de su largo cabello, Storm frunció el ceño

-No pueden irse, esto no es un hotel- avanzo unos pasos hacia ellos –Así que porque no vuelven a sus celdas y dejamos esto por la paz- la suave risa de la albina resonó por el lugar

-Creo que no- miro de reojo al castaño tras ella –Así que creo que vamos a luchar- una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus rosados labios –Gumball cariño, encárgate de él- el alto muchacho asintió y avanzo hasta Storm con demasiada agilidad para un cuerpo tan grande, el albino esquivo a tiempo el puñetazo del más alto y no dudo ni un segundo en atacar de vuelta, la albina observaba en silencio atenta a los movimientos del albino, vio el destello en sus ojos y antes de poder advertirle el golpe de electricidad llego directo a Gumball haciéndolo encogerse sobre sí mismo, la chica contuvo la respiración procurando no perder la compostura, aprovechando el descuido del castaño Storm lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza, el cuerpo pesado cayo haciendo un sonido seco

-¿Ahora me acompañaras?- inquirió hastiado, la albina avanzo un par de pasos

-No, lo siento mucho- sonrió con burla y chasqueo los dedos, no tuvo que pasar ni un segundo para que aparecieran de la "nada" un pequeño grupo, Storm rio divertido

-¿Es enserio? ¿Planeas derrotarnos con un grupo de gatos?- la albina frunció el ceño molesta

-Cierra la boca…- un pequeño muchacho de enormes orbes verdes ahogo un bostezo en su mano –Tu voz siempre me ha molestado- musito

-¿Si? ¿Y qué planeas hacer al respecto?- el peli-negro lo miro mientras sus pupilas se afilaban

-Cerrártela- dijo con voz seria sonando tan lejana a su usual voz de niño que Storm no pudo evitar extrañarse, el menor se encamino corriendo hasta el de mohicano y sin dudarlo le lanzo un zarpazo alcanzando a rozar su mejilla, Storm gruño y lanzo un golpe de vuelta que Peter esquivo sin problema –Lento~- se burló riendo mientras esquivaba los golpes del más alto, el oji-azul gruño antes de llamar refuerzos –Y encima cobarde- Peter le lanzo una patada que Storm alcanzo a esquivar antes de darle un puñetazo en la mejilla, se apartó sonriendo infantil mientras el más alto tocaba su mejilla

-Maldito gato- gruño al tiempo que Russell, Electra y Frost entraban en escena

-¿Es enserio? ¿Por esto nos llamaste?- Russell lo vio aburrido

-Cállate, esa maldita es la cabecilla- apunto a la albina que les lanzo un beso a modo de saludo, Frost frunció el ceño viéndola

-¿Bonnie?- Storm asintió

-No se distraigan~- la advertencia llego seguida de un peso sobre la espalda de Russell –Hola Russell~- el de melena gruño tratando de sacarse al más bajo de la espalda, Feliks solo reía divertido aferrando sus garras al pecho del mayor, Electra suspiro

-Habrá que encargarse de esto- acomodo su flequillo y subió las mangas de su uniforme –Hay que hacerlo rápido y limpio-

* * *

 **Notas del autor** – Amo a Electra y a Bonnie :3 tengo un problema y es que como hace mucho no escribía me olvide de algunas cosas de este fic .-. Lo tuve que reestructurar – o algo así- tengo un par de ideas para escribir pero serán para otro fandom y para personajes originales, me estoy reinventando, es principio de mes y hay que hacer algo por la vida, también he pensado en editar los fics que están suspendidos (Only Oc) en fin, eso es todo lo que tengo que decirles, un besito.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias

F

F

.net

 _Editado 25/04/2018 10:56 PM_


	4. Thing

**Notas del autor –** El luto por "Suicide room" acabo y ya es hora de continuar con las demás historias :3 supongo que desde ahora me enfocare por completo en este fic, se vienen muchas sorpresas de hecho, creo que será un fic más o menos largo así que tendremos para rato, además de que no tengo como actualizar desde mi casita :v me aprovecho del internet de mi universidad, en fin, espero que lo disfruten, enjoy

 **Música del capítulo** – _"Unbreakable"_ Fireflight

 _\- "Thing"_ Oliver

 **Advertencias** – AU. Oc.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capítulo III - Thing**_

-Habrá que encargarse de esto- acomodo su flequillo y subió las mangas de su uniforme –Hay que hacerlo rápido y limpio- basto que dijera eso para que una chispa apareciera entre sus dedos, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios perfectamente rojos y apunto a Peter quien se preparaba para saltarle a la cara a Storm, el rayo centello y dio en uno de los focos que exploto con sonido estridente, Electra bufo viendo a una chica castaña viéndola fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes

-Querías lastimar a Pete- dijo con su suave y aterciopelada voz, su delgada mano sostuvo con fuerza la blanca muñeca de la rubia, la adorable muchachita comenzó a mover su afelpada cola con fuerza, sus uñas se clavaron en la piel de la chica –Nadie lastima a Pete- su voz no dejo de ser suave dándole un toque siniestro ahora que se oía más baja, Electra tenso la mandíbula tratando de soltarse del firme agarre sin lograrlo, Aniella soltó un ligero siseo y levanto su mano libre dando un zarpazo directo a la mejilla descubierta de la más alta, la chica soltó un quejido adolorido antes de sostener la muñeca de la menor enviando una descarga por todo su cuerpo, Aniella cayo aparentemente inconsciente llamando de inmediato la atención de la segunda hermana que hasta ese momento se encontraba oculta, sus orbes turquesa brillaron siniestramente antes de salir de su escondite atacando sin piedad a Electra quien trataba de esquivar los rápidos ataques de la felina

-Son solo gatos… que dañó harán, decían- se quejaba Russell tratando de quitarse a Feliks de su espalda, el minino reía aferrando más y más sus garras al pecho –¡Ah! ¡Odio a los gatos!- gruño embistiendo la pared con el pequeño en su espalda, un fuerte gemido dejo la boca del chico, Russell se apartó un poco volviendo a repetir la acción haciendo que Feliks se aferrara más a él por el dolor de cada golpe

-N-Ni creas… q-que eso… es suficiente- musito negándose a soltarlo, el de melena gruño embistiendo cada vez más fuerte mientras el pequeño chico se negaba a dejar ir a su "presa", su agarre se debilito y Russell embistió una vez más con fuerza, Feliks gimió de dolor sintiendo la tibia sangre deslizándose por su nuca, su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa y como un último esfuerzo clavo sus dientes profundo en el cuello del semi albino, Russell gruño sintiendo la sangre salir rauda manchando su uniforme, un bramido de dolor dejo su boca cuando sintió al minino arrancarle un trozo de piel

-¡Maldito caníbal!- grito adolorido embistiendo bruscamente contra la pared, Feliks gimió y por cada embestida el minino clavaba sus dientes en la piel de Russell.

Peter apretó el agarre de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Storm mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas derribarlo gruñendo y siseando, Storm lanzaba maldiciones intentando inútilmente alcanzar al menor que luego de luchar un poco logro someter al albino, soltó un grito victorioso sin deshacer la llave -¡Peter gana!- el de mohicano gruño respirando agitado, solo necesitaba tocarlo para acabar con él, se retorció con fuerza tratando de deshacerse del pequeño cuerpo del peli-negro, dejo de moverse pensando en cómo invertir posiciones cuando una idea llego a él, sonrió ladino y cerró los ojos concentrándose -¿eh? ¿Ya te rendiste?- inquirió el oji-verde ladeando el rostro, su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando sintió el ligero cambio en el cuerpo bajo suyo, una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo alertándolo, se apartó justo a tiempo de no ser alcanzado por la electricidad que ahora fluía no solo de sus manos sino de todo el cuerpo de Storm, el corazón del felino latía con fuerza al verse a punto de morir electrocutado -¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!- grito apuntándolo molesto, Storm se puso de pie acomodando su uniforme

-Mi cuerpo es un gran conductor de electricidad, ¿No lo crees Pete?- Peter gruño, ahora tendría que buscar una nueva estrategia de pelea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro entrecortado abandono los labios de Sho mientras envolvía con fuerza a su hermano menor, el peli-rojo tenía el rostro enterrado en su pecho mientras sollozaba en silencio por el creciente ardor en su pecho, en un rincón se encontraba Aki de cara a la pared conteniendo la respiración mientras sentía todas aquellas voces arremolinándose en su cabeza, tenso la mandíbula, lo sentía todo, lo oía todo, los agonizantes ruegos de cada pobre alma encerrada en ese agujero, el dolor de sus hermanos, los planes macabros de Murdoc y todos esos maniáticos

-Aki- la voz de Sho lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo para encontrarse con sus opacos orbes azules –Estas… estas asustando a Ai- el castaño dirigió su mirada al menor de los tres que lo miraba con sus orbes anaranjados llenos de lágrimas mientras aferraba sus manos a la ropa de Sho, deslizo su mirada por la habitación entendiendo a que se refería, las pocas cosas que habían en la habitación levitando, aparte de eso la habitación misma parecía tener vida, parecía respirar, la respiración de Aki se detuvo por un segundo, volvió a su posición original tratando de calmar su mente

-Lo siento- musito esperando ser escuchado, Sho suspiro acariciando suavemente los rojos cabellos de Ai quien comenzaba a cerrar los ojos producto al cansancio, Sho había intentado entrar en la mente de Aki un par de veces encontrándose solo con una enorme pared que era incapaz de atravesar, no era así con Ai ni con ninguno de los demás _pacientes_ del lugar y eso le asustaba, le asustaba que su hermano no pudiera con la carga y colapsara, no soportaría ver a su hermano autodestruyéndose, incapaz de controlar el alcance de sus habilidades, incapaz de controlar su mente, acomodo con cuidado a Ai en la cama, el muchacho solo soltó un leve quejido entresueños, se acercó al castaño sentándose junto a él, Aki se apoyó en el hombro del mayor y este a su vez paso su brazo por sobre sus hombros acercándolo más –Tengo miedo- musito en voz baja, Sho beso la frente de su hermano

-No tienes de que temer- acaricio suavemente sus hombros mientras hablaba en voz baja –Yo estoy aquí, voy a protegerte siempre- el castaño enterró el rostro en el cuello del chico dejando que lágrimas traicioneras abandonaran sus orbes castaños.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Luego de dejar a Murdoc a cargo del nuevo y de una inspección general Nozomi volvió a la planta donde su preciado experimento se encontraba recluido, más tarde podría ver a sus internos destrozarse el uno al otro en el tártaro, entro con Heikki cuidándolo de cerca, en el fondo de aquella celda transparente hecha de grueso cristal se lograba vislumbrar una figura borrosa, algo como una mancha negra del tamaño de un corgi adulto, aquella masa sin forma se mantenía constantemente en movimientos, leves y temblorosos, Nozomi acerco la mano al cristal y del fondo se escuchó un leve sonido, como un gemido temeroso

-Black- llamo el oji-azul, aparecieron dos pequeños círculos brillantes que suponían sus ojos, se mantenían fijos en la figura de Nozomi, aquel par de blancas gemas se veían tan llenos de tristeza y dolor –Ya estoy de regreso- le dio una leve sonrisa ante la mirada fija sobre él –Y pronto ya no tendrás que ocultarte aquí- los orbes del muchacho por un momento reflejaron rastros de un profundo dolor que rápidamente se esfumo –Heikki, que preparen mi laboratorio, comenzare a trabajar de inmediato-

-Como ordene- murmuro el albino

-Y que abran la celda- Heikki dudo antes de dar la orden, la puerta de cristal fue abierta y aquella masa negra sin forma se apresuró a la salida, los guardias se pusieron alerta y antes de hacer movimiento alguno Nozomi se acercó cargando aquella criatura, su cuerpo parecía deshacerse entre los brazos del chico, escurriendo una sustancia negruzca y pegajosa, salió de la habitación donde mantenían encerrado a Black hasta hace poco y se dirigió a su laboratorio, aquel bulto se estremecía y soltaba sonidos similares a los balbuceos de un bebé cuando estaba alegre, llegando al laboratorio lo dejo en el suelo mientras preparaba las cosas, Black curioso recorrió la habitación dejando un rastro negruzco tras él, las cosas tenían el mismo orden que años atrás pero de alguna forma todo se sentía más frío, Nozomi se acercó a la pequeña criatura y la cargo dejándola sobre una cama metálica –Es hora de empezar- despacio deslizo la mano sobre la superficie de su cabeza impregnándose levemente de aquella sustancia pegajosa, Black soltó un leve sonido de curiosidad con aquellos agujeros blancos impregnados de ella y algo parecido al temor –Tranquilo, voy a cuidar bien de ti- le dedico una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora como aquellas que hace demasiado tiempo no esbozaba y reinicio aquel su primer experimento.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** La historia de Black es mucho más profunda de lo que parece, pero ya iremos profundizando en eso más adelante, por ahora el enfoque ira en la mini rebelión de mininos, como sabrán son muchos personajes así que será una introducción larga, tal vez comience a escribir capítulos más largos, también tengo que presentar a quienes están fuera de Faust y que aún no se para que los puse :v tal vez no tengan demasiada participación o no sé, ya veré que hago; esta es de las pocas historias que tengo organizadas, así que debería funcionar (funciono con "Suicide room") creo que eso es todo por ahora, bye.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

F

F

.net

 _Editado 25/04/2018 11:07 PM_


	5. Inside

**Notas del autor** – Chaan~ Mi propósito de este año es terminar este fic, entre otras cosas, estoy viendo la posibilidad de actualizar de nuevo dos veces por semana pero en vista de lo largos que están saliendo los capítulos, que yo quería seguir escribiendo más en este, tal vez no se pueda, récenle a su dios de preferencia que al menos sea semanal, feliz año a todos lo que me leen y dejen un review para saber que siguen vivos, sin más el capítulo.

 **Música del capítulo -** _Therapy (Intro Extended)_ Alice Madness Returns

 **Advertencias** – AU. Oc. Lime.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como varios Oc's que aquí aparecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capitulo IV - Inside**_

Faust era todo metal y pisos blancos, tan frío como un lugar como aquel debía ser; estaba divido por 13 bloques en total, siendo el uno el único a vista de todo público, generalmente era a Faust donde se enviaban a quienes infringían la ley y se les declaraba con algún tipo de desequilibrio mental severo.

Este instituto mental iba evolucionando a lo largo del tiempo, adaptándose a las nuevas tecnologías y con los mejores especialistas del país, o eso es lo que vendía, cientos de pacientes que ingresaban a Faust no volvían a ver el mundo exterior, gran mayoría de estos eran supuestos maniáticos que atentaban contra el orden público, era Goenji Shuuya quien estaba a cargo del ámbito legal, quien tenía que lidiar con todo el papeleo para asegurarse de que nada estuviera fuera de lugar y por ende no hubieran demandas en su contra así como vacíos al momento de ingresar un nuevo paciente. Hasta el día de hoy solo habían recibido una denuncia significativa que los llevo a tribunales, el caso era conocido en todo Faust, la chica de personalidad errática y agresiva que había ingresado por un tratamiento relativamente corto (tres meses) y había sido encontrada muerta en su habitación, luego de eso el instituto estuvo bajo la mira durante algunos años, además de la enorme suma de dinero que tuvo que pagar la institución a la familia, a Shuuya no le costó darse cuenta que la familia estaba mucho más interesada en el dinero que podían recibir que en conseguir justicia para la que fue su hija, por eso no fue tan difícil llegar a un acuerdo.

El instituto ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad colindaba justo a un lado del bosque, lugar idóneo para ocultar los doce bloques restantes donde el verdadero Faust operaba, doce bloques dedicados a la completa investigación de sus "especímenes".

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Marshall aburrido vagaba por los pasillos del bloque diez, donde estaba ubicados todos los laboratorios que también servían de "enfermería" en caso de alguna emergencia entre los internos, evitando toparse con Murdoc quien últimamente no dejaba de hablar sobre que tenía que aprender el oficio y perfeccionarse para cuando el dejara este mundo, solía escuchar con aburrimiento cada palabra de aquel tonto discurso que ya se sabía de memoria, además, ambos sabían que al peli-azul le quedaban cientos de años si es que no una eternidad sobre esta tierra; para investigaciones ilegales y experimentación en humanos podía hacerlo el mismo, si hasta tenía su propio experimento casi terminado, aunque le hubiesen asignado un ayudante tan irritante como el que tenía

-El señor Murdoc te está buscando- Marshall rodo los ojos volteando a ver a su ayudante, una muchachita que no aparentaba más de diez años con cabello negro y lacio atado en dos coletas que le llegaban poco más abajo de los hombro, un flequillo recto y voluminoso enmarcaba su pálido rostro, miraba al platinado de forma vacua con el único ojo de un rojo carmín intenso que tenía a la vista, el otro se encontraba cubierto con un parche blanco que tenía dibujado adorable unicornio en tonos pastel, cortesía de Shun, la muchachita a pesar de parecer una niña tenía mucha más edad que muchos en ese lugar, aun así seguía siendo menor que Marshall quien en apariencia lucia como si estuviera en la primera etapa de la pubertad

-Dile que no me encontraste- su voz aún se oía como la de un niño a pesar de la edad que poseía, igual que su apariencia, grandes ojos verde selva y cabello desordenado de un peculiar tono entre plata y gris claro, varios mechones caían sobre su frente de forma aleatoria y cubría casi todo su cuello en la parte posterior, solía amarrarlo en una coleta cuando le tocaba ayudar a Murdoc, su piel se veía pálida como si la única luz que hubiera tomado durante toda su vida fuera la de aquellos focos incandescentes que se encontraban en cada rincón de Faust, cualquiera dudaría de que un chico así, sumándole su delgada contextura, fuera sano

-Pero estas aquí- la mano de la chiquilla quien por cierto usaba un adorable traje de enfermera en rosa pastel se estiro hasta tomar la muñeca de Marshall –Tu hermano se enfadara si no vas-

-No si no le dices que me viste- su mirada choco con la de la menor, aquel ojo carmín se clavó en él y Marshall supo que si no iba con ella más tarde lo lamentaría, no por ella claro está, si no por su hermano, Murdoc enfadado era una de las cosas más aterradoras que le había tocado ver a lo largo de su larga existencia -…Pero le dirás, así que tendré que ir contigo- dijo para luego soltar un suspiro, odiaba a esa chiquilla, desanimado camino mientras la pequeña peli-negra lo sostenía aun de la muñeca, como si supiera que al soltarlo se escabulliría lejos de ahí.

Llegaron al laboratorio donde Murdoc esperaba en poco tiempo, el mayor estaba sentado en una silla giratoria mientras parecía meditar sobre algo

-Señor, traje a su hermano- musito la pequeña, a su lado el platinado estaba cruzado de brazos con gesto aburrido

-Te tardaste- respondió volteando a ver directamente a la chica con aquellos intimidantes orbes verde selva

-Lo siento- murmuro –No quería venir- se defendió, Marshall la miro mal antes de encarar al peli-azul

-Bien, vete Cora- la pequeña asintió saliendo rápido del lugar dejando únicamente a los dos hermanos

-Entonces… ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó comenzando a deambular por la habitación

-Quiero enseñarte algo- se levantó de su lugar y paso junto a él tras tomar una carpeta con lo que parecían apuntes

-Escuche que llevaron al chico nuevo al tártaro- Murdoc miro de reojo al menor mientras avanzaban por los fríos pasillos

-Deja de llamar así al bloque 13 y si, lo llevamos allá, de hecho debería estar allá, regrese solo para esto- gruño esto último, Marshall rio dando algunos saltos infantiles para adelantar al peli-azul que lucía como una versión más adulta de él y un poco más demonizada, siguió caminando de espaldas para hablar frente a frente con su hermano

-Vamos, bien sabes que todos aquí lo llaman así, además ambos sabemos que el nombre le queda-

-Que uno de los guardia se llame como los jueces de los muertos no tiene nada que ver, ¿verdad?- miro al menor divertido y como este ladeaba el rostro en una mueca algo confusa

-No… bueno un poco, pero que ese lugar este en lo más profundo de Faust, que tenga incluso más guardias que el rincón de las bestias lo justifica, eso y que todo el que entra sufre… mucho- se cruzó de brazos de forma infantil haciendo a Murdoc soltar una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar haciendo estremecer al más bajo, nada nunca lo prepararía para escucharlo reír, nada tenía que ver que las ocasiones en las que lo hacía generalmente significaba sufrimiento para alguna pobre alma o que luego de eso le seguía esa sonrisa escalofriante que ahora mismo estaba esbozando, dejando a la vista aquel par de agudos y largos colmillos

-Está bien, tu ganas- dijo mientras abría una enorme puerta de metal –Solo porque llegamos y no se me antoja discutir-

-Vaya, eso sí es raro- entro siguiendo al más alto, que sí que era alto, hasta una jaula de grueso cristal -¿Quién es?- pregunto acercándose curioso, intento ver algo más en aquella oscuridad vislumbrando solo una silueta

-Nero- dijo a la vez que encendía las luces, la pupila del menor se contrajo hasta volverse nada más un pequeño punto ante el repentino cambio de iluminación, parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse antes de notar que en el fondo de aquella prisión se encontraba Nero sentado en una pequeña cama que se encontraba pegada a la pared, el chico que antes poseía un sedoso cabello cobrizo y piel tostada llena de pequeñas pecas ahora se encontraba cubierto en vendas, cada centímetro de su piel se encontraba envuelta en blancas vendas salpicada de tonos marrones y verdes

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó con su atención completamente volcada en aquel muchacho, apuntaba las vendas del chico y las manchas

-Sangre y veneno- los ojos verdes de Marshall se fijaron por primera vez en los de Nero, un abismo turquesa lo recibió, aquellos ojos resplandecían tenebrosamente entre todo aquel blanco que lo cubría

-¿Entonces funcionó?- musito apoyando una de sus manos en el grueso cristal

-Aún está en fase dos pero si, su organismo lo ha tolerado bastante bien- hizo algunas anotaciones mientras daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación –Pronto lo llevaremos con los demás- Marshall se quedó viendo a Nero con extraña fascinación –Marshall- el menor volteo distraídamente a verlo -¿Quieres bajar?- la sonrisa siniestra en los labios de su hermano lo hizo estremecer a la vez que pensaba en el significado oculto de esta, bajar significaba ir al bloque 13 o el tártaro como le gustaba llamarlo al menor, donde el chico nuevo se iba a enfrentar posiblemente a una de las bestias

-¡Sí!- exclamo emocionado corriendo hasta Murdoc, dejando atrás a Nero quien aún intentaba asimilar no solo su nueva apariencia sino también todos los cambios internos que esto conllevaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡No me pagan lo suficiente para esta mierda!- grito molesto Russell, su rostro estaba lleno de arañazos, su uniforme algo desgarrado y varias heridas profundas de garras y dientes en todo su cuerpo, Feliks agitaba su cola con fuerza completamente molesto, un pequeño rio de sangre se deslizaba por su frente donde además una mancha morada comenzaba a aparecer

-¡¿Si?! ¡Pues a mí no me pagan ni mierda!- grito en respuesta el minino, su cuerpo pequeño se tambaleaba ligeramente debido a los tantos brutales golpes que ya había recibido, esos estúpidos eléctricos eran fuertes, no quería imaginarse como serían los que tendrían que enfrentar cuando llegaran al final, sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas nuevamente por un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla que lo hizo tambalearse ya algo mareado, Bonnie quien metros más atrás ayudaba a su adorado hijo a levantarse frunció el ceño molesta, suficiente se habían metido ya con sus cachorros

-¿Estas bien cariño?- pregunto deslizando su pequeña mano por la mejilla tostada de Gumball

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- musito recompuesto –Iré a ayudar- la albina asintió suavemente.

Peter soltó un quejido cuando las manos de Storm sostuvieron con excesiva fuerza sus delgadas muñecas, sus ojitos se encontraban repletos de lágrimas a causa de la gran quemadura en su estómago, se sentía débil e inútil y odiaba ese sentimiento

-¿Ya te rindes gatito?- el oji-verde gruño con sus orejitas hacia atrás haciendo soltar una carcajada al mayor –Vamos sabes que si se siguen resistiendo luego será peor- musito acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Peter –No solo para ti- los orbes del minino se abrieron atemorizados –Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejaras toda esta esta estupidez?- un puchero se formó en su labios mientras gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas

-E-Esta bien- murmuro con la voz entrecortada –Pero no le hagan nada- Storm sonrió satisfecho y soltó al menor quien con sus orejas ahora gachas se dejaba hacer sumisamente, el albino coloco las esposas en las rojas muñecas del menor ante la atónita mirada de sus congéneres

-Pete ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Aniella viendo extrañada a su hermano, el menor no solía cambiar de opinión así como así, el peli-negro solo bajo el rostro con sus enormes ojitos desbordantes de lágrimas

-Peter- Bonnie miro al menor con tristeza entendiendo la situación en la que se encontraba, se sintió mal por no pensar antes en aquello, aprovechando que se encontraban con la guardia baja aprovecharon para reducir finalmente al grupo de rebeldes mientras Peter trataba inútilmente de secar las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, sintiéndose terrible porque aquella situación fuera su culpa, se habían descuidado por su causa y ahora todos ellos estaban siendo lastimados

-Notifíquenle a Murdoc- dijo Storm mientras llevaba a Peter y Feliks, el ultimo no dejaba de mandarle miradas de enojo a Peter quien solo mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo, Gumball gruñía por lo bajo junto a su madre quien solo le pedía con voz suave que se calmara, aquella pequeña rebelión no había salido para nada como se lo esperaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un jadeo de sorpresa dejo los labios del castaño guardia que en ese momento se encontraba en una de las "celdas", se había vuelto una costumbre visitar a cierto interno en particular, solían charlar y eso en el ambiente en el que trabajaban era un buen distractor, Momotaro de cabello castaño oscuro lacio y desordenado llevaba ya varios años trabajando como guardia en Faust, no recordaba exactamente como había llegado a parar ahí y realmente no le apetecía recordar, estaba bien donde estaba.

Fue hace uno o dos meses que comenzó a hablar con una de las denominadas bestias, un muchacho alto de enmarañado cabello crema, con una mirada gris que parecía en cualquier momento podría devorarte de una mordida, era un muchacho musculoso de carácter complicado, muy complicado, padecía de trastorno bipolar y problemas de control de ira cuando entro a Faust, hablar de su pasado estaba de más, Momo en un principio desconfió completamente de él aunque aseguraba solo querer charlar para pasar el rato, Kogetsu era una de bestias más civilizadas debía admitir, así fue como su extraña amistad con aquel hombre comenzó, ahora se encontraba en su celda, sentado junto a él mientras lo observaba con las mejillas pintadas de rosa y su mirada anaranjada abierta de par en par, Kogetsu, aquella bestia sin corazón que era responsable de múltiples asesinatos en su época en libertad, acababa de decirle que le gustaba.

A Kogetsu le gustaba Momo.

O eso decía, el más bajo aparto el rostro sin saber que responder, Kogetsu por el contrario comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente, como un lobo acechando a su presa

-¿No vas a decir nada?- inquirió invadiendo el espacio personal del castaño, el hecho de encontrarse sentados en una cama era una gran desventaja para Momo y una notable ventaja para Kogetsu quien sonriendo ladino deslizo la yema de sus dedos por la rosada mejilla del chico

-No se… que decir- murmuro inquieto, la distancia entre ambos cada vez era menor y Momo a pesar de todo su entrenamiento no era capaz de apartarse de aquel interno, su corazón latía con fuerza sintiendo su aliento chocar con el del mayor –K-Kogetsu- murmuro empujando finalmente sus hombros con apenas algo de fuerza, el mencionado se relamió los labios antes de presionarlos finalmente contra los del castaño, un suspiro dejo sus labios, hace años que alguien no lo besaba y que precisamente fuera Kogetsu, una bestia, le ponía mucho, cerró los ojos correspondiendo al lento contacto, los labios del peli-crema eran calientes y se movían expertamente sobre los fríos de él, jadeo cuando el beso tomo intensidad, Kogetsu le mordió el labio conteniendo una sonrisa ladina, eso estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, deslizo las manos hasta la espalda del oji-naranja acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras deslizaba la lengua por los labios del chico buscando profundizar el contacto, Momo se estremeció colocando una mano en la nuca del chico acercándolo más a él mientras sus lenguas se enredaban, sin mucho tacto el más alto empujo al guardia sobre el colchón para posteriormente colocarse sobre él y lanzarse a devorar su cuello, Momo tembló y gimió ante la ferocidad del chico, entrecerró los ojos cuando las manos de Kogetsu se deslizaron sin cuidado dentro de su uniforme desarreglándolo, dando caricias bruscas mientras empujaba sus caderas contra él a la vez que mordía y besaba su blanco cuello, cuando las manos de Momo bajaron hasta su trasero apretándolo y obligándolo a moverse más fuerte contra su entrepierna fue que Kogetsu satisfecho sonrió, al parecer lograría su objetivo sin mayores problemas.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Habrá referencias de otros fics en este :v de hecho que habrá referencias de otros fics en todos mis fics :v

Marshall es un mini Murdoc :3 aunque eso ya todos lo sabíamos, faltan muchos personajes por aparecer, muchos bloques por recorrer y muchas cosas por descubrir, espero que en próximo aparezcan más de sus Oc's, que yo no decido como ira el capítulo; Peter tiene secretos que ni sus hermanas saben, ya verán de que va todo, será una sorpresa hasta para mí :v (eso no tiene sentido) en fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si es así, dejen un review síganme en mis redes sociales y denme amorsh, eso es todo por ahora.

P.D: mi madre cree que soy una inútil :'v

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

 **Publicado en**

 **F**

 **F**

 **.net**

 _Editado 25/04/2018 11:10 PM_


	6. The distortionist

Notas del autor – Hello~ no estaba muerta, tampoco de parranda, la semana pasada a mi internet se lo ocurrió irse de vacaciones :v y como sabrán no tengo más que en mi teléfono; estoy orgullosa de mi porque finalmente mis capítulos no son tan cortos *llora* no sé qué más escribir aquí así que YOLO, sin más el capítulo, enjoy

 **Música del capítulo –** _"The distortionist"_ 【Yohioloid】

 **Advertencias** – AU. Oc. Lemon/Smut.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como varios Oc's que aquí aparecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo V – The distorsionist**_

Llegando al bloque trece Marshall pronto pareció inquieto, observando a todos lados mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se contraían tomando una peculiar apariencia alargada, casi como la de un felino, tragaba saliva constantemente como si de un momento a otro hubiese comenzado a producir más de la acostumbrada, Murdoc observaba las reacciones del menor atento, consiente de la poca costumbre de estar constantemente expuesto a la sangre, por eso insistía con que le ayudara, lo menos que necesitaban era que el pequeño albino perdiera el control de sí mismo

-¿Todo en orden?- el menor asintió volteando cuando sus sensibles oídos captaban algún sonido aún desconocido para él, lo que el peli-azul desconocía era que con quien Marshall había pasado gran parte de su infancia lo probaba constantemente, el mismo chico ahora debería estar en alguno de los bloques esperando ser estudiado, posiblemente en el bloque once donde un sinfín de especímenes desconocidos esperaban, ese lugar también era conocido como "La guardería", allí además de estar los especímenes aún desconocidos estaban las crías o bebés de varios internos, todos ellos para investigación y experimentación obviamente

-¿Están por allá?- preguntó el albino apuntando una enorme puerta de grueso metal reforzada, sin esperar respuesta troto hasta la entrada mirando a su hermano ansioso, Murdoc lo miro divertido en lo que habría la gran puerta, al entrar vio una enorme sala completamente blanca, había guardias por todos lados, enormes ventanales daban a lo que parecía ser una habitación de grandes dimensiones completamente vacía, hecha enteramente de metal, por fuera de los gruesos vidrios habían barrotes electrificados que pretendían evitar cualquier escape de los internos que entraran a ese lugar, dentro habían dos puertas igualmente reforzadas y posiblemente con barrotes también, escucho decir a Murdoc que por ahí era donde entraban quienes fueran a enfrentarse, había una tercera puerta para la entrada de los guardias en caso que algún experimento se saliera de control como pasaba generalmente con las bestias.

Marshall apoyo las manos en el cristal observando ansioso el vacío lugar, una de las puertas se abrió dando paso a un chico apenas más alto que él, en sus ojos el miedo grabado, observaba a todos lados tratando de averiguar que era ese lugar, soltó una risita ansiosa cuando de la otra puerta se escucharon de repente golpes y gruñidos, el peli-rojo dentro pego un salto asustado, la respiración del albino se encontraba agitada al igual que su corazón, quería ver como esas dos pobres almas luchaban hasta la muerte, como se desgarraban en vida, quería ver la sangre y trozos de piel y órganos saltando por el aire, manchando aquellos limpios pisos, quería oír los gritos de horror y dolor, lo quería ver, quería presenciar aquella masacre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Caos aburrido vagaba por los pasillos del bloque dos que coincidentemente era llamado como él, ahogo un bostezo, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, uno de los loquitos de su bloque había intentado escapar y lo habían enviado a él pues era el "más capacitado" o eso decía Mephisto quien había sido el que lo había enviado, ni siquiera había sido uno de sus jefes, no había sido el psicópata de Mephisto que bien recordaba estaba prácticamente bañado en sangre, no sabía que rayos ocurría en los laboratorios y no era como si quisiera saber tampoco, él ya había estado ahí y por suerte había terminado rápido, le había tocado un chico peli-negro de ojos de igual color surcados por unas marcadas ojeras que solo lo hacían ver más pálido de lo que era, su voz era monótona y distante, el único momento en el que su tono de voz se distorsionaba era cuando un enorme chico moreno lo molestaba, quien por cierto debería estar haciendo la guardia con él, recordaba cómo le había explicado lo que haría con él y como lo haría, como le pedía disculpas cuando alguna de las pruebas era más agresiva de lo que explicaba sería, estaba casi seguro que ese chico, Shun, era uno de los médicos más considerados de todo ese grupito de raros

-Hey- la mirada anaranjada de Caos volteo a donde lo llamaban –Acércate un poco- el muchacho alzo una ceja antes de acercarse un poco

-¿Qué mierda quieres Andy?- el mencionado frunció el ceño apretando los barrotes de la pequeña ventana que lo conectaba con el exterior

-No me llames así- El peli-rojo solo rodo los ojos, Andrew o Andy como lo llamaba Caos, era uno de los de reciente ingreso, no llevaba más de tres meses allí y ya lo tenían aislado, Zero lo había encontrado sobre el cuerpo casi inerte de Nero quien en ese entonces era su compañero, el chico se encontraba inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre, había varias laceraciones y golpes en su cuerpo con Andrew sentado sobre sus caderas, el chico tenía un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, su rostro y cuerpo estaban manchados de sangre y la perturbadora sonrisa plasmada en sus labios no hizo más que estremecer al enorme guardia, luego de eso el chico, el cual era un fragmentado, fue trasladado al bloque dos donde como a los demás lo dejaron en un cuarto solo

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar, el peli-negro hizo una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa

-Juguemos- musito en voz baja, Caos lo miro largamente

-No, no pienso jugar contigo- Andrew frunció el ceño molesto

-Ven, vamos a divertirnos, lo prometo- el peli-rojo acerco su rostro un poco más al del más bajo

-Ni de chiste fenómeno trastornado- dicho esto se alejó dejando al peli-negro gritándole mil y un insultos que ni se molestó en escuchar, luego de varios minutos en los que Caos no regreso, Andrew se dirigió hasta su cama frotando su brazo con insistencia con la mano contraria, maldiciendo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido se acomodó sobre la cama, parpadeo un par de veces sintiendo como alguien en lo profundo de su mente lo jalaba, su ceño se frunció más cuando se dio cuenta de que su otro yo lo quería alejar de la luz, gruño tratando de mantener el control todo lo que pudo hasta que con un grito de frustración fue arrastrado a lo más profundo de su mente donde tuvo que quedarse por obligación, el peli-negro parpadeo tratando de enfocar bien el lugar, sus ojos volvían a tomar aquella intensa tonalidad negra que hasta hace unos minutos no tenía, a tientas busco su anteojos que por suerte no estaban rotos, como le había ocurrido varias veces, y se los coloco, antes de cualquier cosa se acercó a un calendario que se encontraba pegado a una pared, desde que había notado que perdía la conciencia por periodos indefinidos de tiempo había tomado la manía de marcar los días que despertaba siendo él, así sabía más o menos cuanto pasaba lejos de la luz, mientras veía el ultimo día marcado trataba de averiguar en qué día se encontraba, se acercó a la puerta esperando encontrar a alguno de los guardias pero solo se encontró con un par de ojos discordantes siendo el derecho amarillo y el izquierdo celeste en la habitación de enfrente, el chico de esclerótica negra alzo una ceja ante el escrutinio del peli-negro

-Hyde- lo llamo no muy alto, el mencionado hizo un sonido que le indicaba que lo escuchaba -¿Sabes qué día es?- Hyde se le quedo viendo por algunos segundos

-¿Attakai?- el peli-negro asintió colocando las manos sobre los barrotes –Hasta que apareces- esbozo una leve sonrisa –Tu amigo estuvo haciendo muchos estragos estos días, casi le corta un dedo Zero de una mordida- soltó una suave carcajada haciendo a Attakai fruncir el ceño

-No es gracioso- dijo algo molesto, las cosas que hacía su otro yo siempre solían ser de ese estilo, recordaba más de una ocasión en la que despertaba arrepintiéndose en el acto de hacerlo, sangre por todas partes, gritos de agonía y suplicios era lo que solía encontrar cuando aún se encontraba libre, había sido hace poco menos de tres meses que tras un juico habían optado por enviarlo a Faust, nunca imagino lo que le podría ocurrir en ese lugar

-Está bien, van dos semanas creo, estamos a veinte- respondió finalmente el de cabello bicolor

-Ya veo- murmuro –Gracias- dijo antes de alejarse de la puerta y volver a la cama para revisar los estragos que Andrew había hecho esta vez en su cuerpo, grandes hematomas adornaban la pálida piel de su torso así como brazos y piernas, habían también marcas de mordidas que muy seguramente había hecho el mismo en momentos de desesperación, su contraparte solía tener arranques de ansiedad, sabía que cuando esta escalaba demasiado Andrew era capaz de todo con tal de aliviar aquella molesta sensación, el deseo irrefrenable de arrancarse la piel que acaba, cuando estaba libre, en cortes profundos e incluso en trozos de piel arrancados de la forma más brutal y grotesca, mordidas, quemaduras, lo que fuera necesario para dejar la sensible carne expuesta, soltó un largo suspiro, cansado, estaba agotado pero le daba miedo dormir pensando en que el número dos tomara su cuerpo nuevamente, se sentó en la cama y paso las manos por su cabello pensando en una forma de pasar el rato, su cuarto se encontraba prácticamente vacía gracias a Andrew y sus extremas tendencias autodestructivas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las manos de Momo se aferraron desesperadas a la espalda del peli-crema mientras soltaba gemidos casi desesperados ante las bruscas embestidas del mayor, su cuerpo tembló y un gemido agudo dejo sus labios cuando sintió los filosos colmillos de Kogetsu clavándose en su cuello, por un momento temió ser devorado por aquella bestia mas su temor pronto se esfumo al oír gruñir posesivamente al más alto mientras de alguna forma increíble aumentaba la velocidad de aquellas embestidas, los dedos de Kiba se clavaron en la cintura del guardia mientras intentaba clavarse lo más profundo dentro suyo, la ropa de Momo se encontraba esparcida desordenadamente por la habitación gracias a la ferocidad de Kogetsu, por poco casi le rasga la ropa, la desesperación del peli-crema sin duda le sorprendió, no esperaba que estuviera tan necesitado, aunque si lo pensaba bien, era normal, Kogetsu llevaba años encerrado en ese lugar sin más compañía que inquilinos con algún desorden mental o que de plano ya estaban convertidas en bestias, aunque nada le aseguraba que no se haya aprovechado de sus compañeros de cuarto alguna vez.

Rasguñó la musculosa espalda de Kogetsu por sobre la ropa al borde de la desesperación, con el rostro enrojecido, los ojos al borde de las lágrimas apenas abiertos dejando entrever su dilata pupila, sus labios se encontraban igual de rojos que sus mejillas además de hinchados, un hilo de sangre ya seca se deslizaba por su mentón de las bruscas mordidas que le había otorgado Kogetsu en ellos, sus hombros no tardaron en llenarse de mordidas y marcas rojas que seguro más adelante se tornarían de un oscuro violeta; el castaño aferro sus piernas a la cintura de Kiba sintiéndose al límite, intento darle aviso al más alto recibiendo como respuesta solo gruñidos y un beso brusco y descuidado, con dientes chocando y sus lenguas luchando desesperadas, los ojos del joven guardia se cerraron con fuerza cuando el orgasmo finalmente lo golpeo, gimió fuerte contra la boca caliente de Kogetsu mientras este clavaba sus dedos con más fuerza en la pálida piel de su cintura, el blanco semen de Momo ensucio el abdomen de ambos para segundos después el peli-cenizo seguirlo llenando el cálido interior del castaño quien gimoteo débilmente al sentirse lleno.

Kogetsu salió de su interior sin cuidado dejándose caer luego junto a él, la respiración de ambos agitada, el más alto miro atentamente al guardia esperando haber consumido la energía del chico lo suficiente para que cayera dormido pronto, Momo hizo una leve mueca, su interior ardía y podía sentir como aquel pegajoso liquido escurría entre sus glúteos, sería difícil de limpiar, se movió con intención de levantarse pero Kogetsu se lo impidió, en un rápido movimiento lo acomodo boca abajo, sostuvo sus caderas alzándolas para luego acomodarse detrás, el castaño contuvo la respiración para luego soltarla en un erótico jadeo cuando sintió su lengua deslizándose entre sus glúteos limpiando los restos de semen, aferro sus manos a las sabanas mientras el oji-azul seguía con su trabajo, deslizando la lengua sobre la piel tibia para luego morderla suavemente, acercándose de a poco a su dilatada y rojiza entrada, deslizo la lengua sobre esta ganándose un gemido más alto por parte de Momo, se estremeció bajo aquella lengua caliente antes de gemir nuevamente cuando esta finalmente se adentró en él.

Momo gemía suavemente ante los movimientos de aquel húmedo musculo dentro suyo, pronto el menor se encontraba a punto de acabar por segunda vez, la mano de Kogetsu tomo el miembro duro del chico moviendo su mano con rapidez a la vez que dos de sus dedos se dirigían a su interior, Momo se retorcía y gemía suavemente contra la almohada mientras los dedos del oji-azul se movían en su interior y su otra mano lo masturbaba, la boca de Kiba se deslizo por la espalda del otro besando y mordiendo, dejando un rastro húmedo tras cada marca, bastaron apenas unos minutos para que Momo finalmente acabara, soltando un alto gemido lleno la mano de Kogetsu con su semilla, con las rodillas temblando se desplomo sobre la cama, los ojos le pesaban, observo entre lentos parpadeos al peli-crema limpiando su mano en las sabanas mientras mantenía la mirada fija en él, soltó un suave suspiro antes de que sus ojos finalmente se cerraran.

Kogetsu se levantó y busco rápidamente su ropa para vestirse, una vez listo comenzó a hurgar en el uniforme de Momo quien dormía placenteramente en la pequeña litera de abajo, agudizo sus sentidos tratando de captar el aroma de algún guardia mas nada llego, el único que rondaba a esas horas era el guardia de turno que para su suerte había sido aquel inocente muchacho, esbozo una media sonrisa una vez encontró las llaves y se enderezo pasando las manos por su desordenado cabello, volteo para encontrarse con el desnudo cuerpo del castaño, lucia tan tranquilo dormido, se acercó a él mirándolo por largos segundos antes de cubrirlo con las delgadas mantas de la cama, seguro despertaría en unas horas por el frío y para ese entonces lo más probable es que ya no estuviera ahí, silencio la débil voz que le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal y avanzo con paso decido, no pasaría una noche más en aquel infierno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿Quieres quedarte tranquilo? Me estas estresando- una muchacha peli-negra miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al chico de cabello gris platinado

-Estoy aburrido, además tu no me mandas- espeto el de ojos bicolor cruzándose de brazos, Yugata rio

-De hecho sí, soy mayor que tú y soy la líder de esta organización- Nikoyaka bufó derrotado, desvió sus ojos ligeramente rasgados hacia un costado lejos de la chica de grandes ojos escarlata

-Solo eres mayor por un año- musito, deslizo los dedos entre su cabello acomodándolo hacia el lado izquierdo dejando entrever algunos reflejos lilas, su cabello parecía ir a juego con sus ojos que parecían ir en un curioso degrade de gris y lila

-Un año es un año- respondió levantándose de la silla en la que estaba, echo hacia atrás su cabello que hasta hace unos segundos cubría parte de su pecho y que ahora caía libre por su espalda dejando ver con claridad el corte en capas desiguales que llevaba de la cual dos mechones más largos sobresalían, quien la viera tendría la impresión de no ser más que una chica rebelde antisistema y en parte lo era, pero era esa rebeldía la que la había llevado a donde estaba ahora, aparto el flequillo que ya había comenzado a crecer demasiado y casi cubría su ojo derecho –Aunque concuerdo contigo, esto es aburrido- se paseó por la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana desde donde se podía observar toda la ciudad y suspiro

-Se supone que ya deberíamos tener noticias- poso su mirada en la peli-negra -…Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí-

-Lo sé- se apartó de la ventana y camino hasta el chico –Pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar-

-Odio esperar- musito, la habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio, hace unos meses habían comenzado a investigar el instituto mental Faust, pues al parecer después de muchos años lograron encontrar algunas irregularidades, la investigación había sido difícil y para nada fructífera hasta hace hoy, Shirou, un amigo del chico había llamado por la tarde asustado por su vecino quien de la nada se había tornado increíblemente violento, no fue difícil descubrir a donde lo llevarían, enviaron a un par de infiltrados esperando así obtener algún indicio que los guiara por el camino correcto pero hasta ahora no había ni una sola noticia de aquel par; lo que claro ninguno sabia era que nadie que entrara al verdadero Faust salía de ahí… con vida.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** – Últimamente me he vuelto muy gráfica a la hora de escribir smut :v no sé porque, en el siguiente capítulo finalmente Masaki y Burn se enfrentaran ¿por quién apostaran? Cuatro capítulos y todos se han desarrollado en un mismo día, eso me puse a pensar el otro día y me sorprendí :v la última escena salió un poco a la rápida, una porque no estaba planeada y otra porque a mi mamá se le dio justo en ese momento ponerse a lloriquear porque según mi gato rompió su muñeca –sí, mi madre tiene una muñeca… y la odio- en fin, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos la próxima semana, esta vez de verdad.

Si llegasta hasta aquí, muchas gracias

 **Publicado en**

 **F**

 **F**

 **.net**


	7. Memory

**Notas del autor** – Chaaan~ no estaba muerta, pero casi, se me ha venido una ola de cosas de un tiempo a acá, pero dejando a un lado mis problemas personales, hablemos de este hermoso fic, he tenido algunas epifanías :v lo que ha hecho que más cosillas interesantes se sumen a la trama, más abajo se darán cuenta, les diré que me emociona más planear el fic que escribirlo :v pero como igual me intriga como seguirá tengo que seguir escribiendo, no se me ocurre que más así que abajo más cositas, los dejo con el capítulo, enjoy.

 **Música del capítulo –** _OMINOUS_ the GazettE

 **Advertencias** – AU. Oc. Algo de luchitas.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como varios Oc's que aquí aparecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VI – Memory**_

Llevaba ya varias horas fuera de su celda y le extrañaba que todavía ningún guardia se cruzara en su camino, supuso que el ingenuo muchacho castaño aun dormía y por eso no había hecho sonar la alarma; al nunca haber salido de su celda más que para experimentaciones con su persona e ir al tártaro a enfrentarse a otras tristes almas se hallaba un tanto perdido, su olfato ayudaba bastante a orientarse aunque en ese momento el aroma de las otras bestias le dificultaba hallar otro aroma que no fuera el de ellas, detecto una leve corriente de aire y la siguió, esta lo llevaba a las enormes puertas que separaban su bloque del resto, sabía que esa no era la puerta que llevaba al último bloque porque esa se encontraba infestada de guardias y aunque esta también estaba custodiada por una cantidad considerable estaba seguro de que podría derrotarlos sin demasiado trabajo, dio un paso y se detuvo, si hacía eso alertaría a los demás y no podría llevar a cabo su plan, contuvo un gruñido tratando de idear una nueva forma de pasar hacía el otro lado.

Miro de reojo los conductos de ventilación, su robusto cuerpo nunca cabria por un lugar tan pequeño como aquel, en ese momento se arrepentía de no haber ideado un mejor plan, paso las manos por su cabello en tanto una nueva idea cruzaba su mente, esbozo una estremecedora sonrisa y volvió sobre sus pasos

-Hey- aquella voz detuvo su avance, voleo el rostro a su izquierda encontrándose con unos profundos ojos azules -¿Qué pretendes?- Kogetsu alzo una ceja

-No te incumbe- espeto con su usual tono, el muchacho castaño esbozo una media sonrisa

-Sácame y te ayudare a escapar- el peli-crema entrecerró los ojos acercándose a su compañero

-¿Qué te dice que planeo escapar?- le dio una mirada indescifrable dejando a la bestia de ojos azules intrigado –Te lo diré mañana en el patio- terminó apartándose para volver a su camino.

Soltó un largo suspiro deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su celda, su primer plan no había funcionado y para el segundo necesitaba la ayuda del guardia que seguramente seguía dormido en su cama, bueno, la de su compañero, pero era seguro que esa noche no volvería a aparecerse por ahí, tal vez ni siquiera saliera vivo del tártaro, metió la llave con cuidado y la giro abriendo su prisión personal, entro lo más silencioso posible y cerro tras de sí, tras asegurarse de dejar las llaves donde antes se encontraban se acercó a su cama, fijo sus ojos en el cuerpo desnudo de Momo, el chico se encontraba encogido en la cama, seguramente por el frío, y cubierto hasta la nariz, volvió a suspirar y tomo las mantas que habían en la litera de arriba para colocarlas sobre el muchacho para posteriormente meterse él entre las sabanas, su brazo izquierdo rodeo la cintura del castaño en tanto acerco su rostro a su hombro, podía percibir el aroma a sangre de la herida cerrada en su cuello, el aroma de la sangre mezclado con el propio del chico lo incito a acercarse más olfateando su cuello hasta llegar a su oído, se detuvo de golpe al notar lo que hacía, soltó un gruñido bajo por sus fetiches y se acomodó mejor pegando su fuerte pecho a la espalda fría del dormido guardia, lo escucho suspirar dormido y se preguntó si acaso se debía a él aquel suspiro, le restó importancia cerrando los ojos buscando dormir, mañana era un nuevo día y necesitaba perfeccionar su plan, comenzó a dormirse por el agradable calor del cuerpo ajeno, hace muchos años que no dormía con alguien más, el vago recuerdo de su vida fuera de aquel lugar nublo momentáneamente aquella apacible sensación que lo había embargado, recordó al pequeño hijo que quedo al cuidado de su pequeña hermana, aquellos enormes ojitos infantiles observándolo empañados de lágrimas una última vez antes de ser enjaulado en aquel lugar, apretó el cuerpo de Momo más contra si hasta sentir su suave cabello rozándole la nariz, tratando de alejar aquel repentino dolor, alejo la imagen de su hijo y se concentró en la respiración del cuerpo ajeno, en su aroma y el calor que le brindaba, una vez se enfocó en eso no fue difícil que conciliara el sueño.

Tal vez buscaba en Momo lo que había perdido gracias a Faust y sus propios errores.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Masaki observo el lugar al que prácticamente lo habían lanzado con temor, era un espacio vacío hecho completamente de metal, cerca suyo se encontraban algunas armas manchadas de sangre seca en una especie de mesa metálica ubicada en diagonal a la pared, dio un pequeño salto de terror cuando escucho golpes detrás de la puerta a varios metros de él, detrás de aquella puerta alguien o más bien algo parecía luchar por salir, golpeando y gruñendo, se estremeció ante la idea de que lo soltaran frente a él, trago saliva nervioso y retrocedió algunos pasos cuando vio la puerta comenzar a levantarse, no fue necesario abrirla siquiera a la mitad para que aquella bestia peli-roja saliera rauda en busca de su presa, ahogo un grito y esquivo el primer ataque que fue directo a su cuello, su corazón latía desbocado ante aquella espeluznante situación, se encontraba huyendo de lo que parecería ser humano, seguramente era algo mayor que él, de furiosa mirada ámbar y cabello rojo, la piel que se hallaba a la vista se encontraba llena de cicatrices posiblemente adquiridas durante aquellos enfrentamientos, había saliva deslizándose por su mentón mientras le gruñía con sus increíbles y puntiagudos dientes a la vista.

Lucia como un humano pero no era uno en realidad.

Corrió alejándose de aquella bestia, sus orbes vislumbraron todas aquellas armas que no había tomado a tiempo y se maldijo por lo bajo, trato de poner la cabeza fría, pero las voces empujaban y se arremolinaban tratando de hacerse oír sobre todas, sintió un leve mareo ante tanta confusión provocando que aquellas garras se hundieran en la piel de su pierna, gimió de dolor en voz alta a la vez que su rodilla tembló, lucho por no caer, tratando de volver su atención a la situación.

Burn deslizo la lengua viperina por sus dedos ensangrentados y una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó en su rostro, se apresuró a clavar sus garras una vez más en la suave carne pero fue esquivado apenas por el más bajo, gruño en descontento y volvió a atacar, de alguna forma aquel chico lograba a duras penas esquivar sus ataques lo que hacía que su mal humor fuera en incremento; cojeando Masaki corrió con la leve esperanza de alcanzar alguna de aquellas armas para defenderse de aquella implacable bestia, Burn lanzo sus garras hacia el haciéndolo caer boca abajo, el más bajo gimió de dolor al sentir aquellas filosas garras aferrándose a su pierna, jalándolo hacia sí, cerró los ojos tratando con esfuerzo de dejar de lado aquel intenso dolor y con su pierna libre tomo algo de impulso para golpear de lleno el rostro del peli-rojo mayor, Burn gruño adolorido sintiendo la sangre escurrirse rápidamente fuera de su nariz, la sangre ensucio los labios y se deslizo por el mentón, en lo que Burn se reincorporaba Masaki gateaba hasta la mesa, la bestia de ojos ámbar clavo una vez más sus garras en la pierna del chico que con ojos llorosos volteo sobre si para clavar la navaja que había alcanzado a tomar en el brazo del mayor, Burn soltó un bramido de dolor, la navaja clavada hasta el mango obligándolo a soltar una vez más a su presa, agitado y tembloroso Masaki termino de acercarse a la mesa tomando lo primero que sus ojos encontraran mientras Burn a su vez quitaba el objeto punzante de su brazo, tomo un mazo de mango corto y al voltear se encontró con aquella mirada furiosa viéndolo directamente antes de correr en su dirección dispuesto a atacar, haciendo uso de la fuerza que años de boxeo le habían brindado lanzo el mazo hacia el peli-rojo, su objetivo era la cabeza pero con el dolor de sus heridas y la vista borrosa solo logro atinarle al hombro haciéndole soltar otro bramido de dolor, retrocedió y su mano choco con lo que segundos después descubrió era una nudillera, busco la otra y se las coloco, soltó un largo suspiro y haciendo uso de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía se decidió a no morir a manos de aquella bestia, trato de controlar el temblor de sus manos mientras veía a Burn acercarse hecho una furia hacia él, respiro profundo enfocando su atención en una voz en particular.

" _Mátalo"_

La voz grave resonó en su cabeza y dio el primer puñetazo en la mejilla del más alto, corto la piel haciendo que la sangre saliera con rapidez, Burn gruño reacio a dejarse vencer, el saldría victorioso como tantas otras veces, lanzo sus garras hacia el chico dándole de lleno en el hombro, el puño de Masaki se estampo contra su rostro nuevamente a la vez que el hombro del menor sangraba dejando expuesta la piel y nervios, el muchacho más bajo gruño de dolor, aquella voz cada vez más fuerte, su mirada opacándose a cada segundo, ignoro la herida y siguió golpeando; Burn esquivaba y atacaba, de pronto los golpes del chico se habían vuelto más certeros, de pronto aquellos ojos lo miraban como una bestia hambrienta, de pronto él parecía haberse vuelto la presa, gruño completamente molesto ante ese último pensamiento, los recuerdos de su estancia en los laboratorios llenaron su mente cegándolo, no volvería a ser la presa, nunca más volvería a ser pisoteado, soltó un fuerte gruñido cuando el puño del menor se estampo en su hombro roto, fijo sus orbes en los contrarios, ámbar contra ámbar rugiendo furiosos; los ataques eran cada vez más bruscos, más salvajes, más animales, ninguno cedía, las rodillas de Masaki temblaron, las garras de Burn clavadas en su estómago y la sangre precipitándose por su boca, su vista se nublo mas antes de perder la conciencia aquella voz ronca y baja lo obligo a moverse, choco su frente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba contra la de Burn, los ojos de este se nublaron antes de caer de rodillas, Masaki cayó frente a él completamente inconsciente, Burn gruño y sus hombros temblaron, sus garras llenas de sangre se movieron pero su cuerpo no hizo ademan de levantarse, de pronto aquellos orbes se habían llenado de lágrimas, de pronto el recuerdo más amargo lo inundo haciéndolo finalmente perder el control.

Fue cosa de segundos para que seguridad apareciera, el jefe de ese nivel acompañado de un grupo de guardias aparecieron, el cuerpo inconsciente de Masaki fue retirado y los guardias procedieron a cumplir su trabajo, Gazelle apretó los labios mientras veía con perfecta y fingida indiferencia como aquellos hombres intentaban apresar al peli-rojo con golpes y tirones, cuando finalmente lograron meterlo en la jaula lo llevaron a la parte de atrás en la que se encontraba antes de la pelea fue que el albino decidió acercarse, Burn daba vueltas en el reducido espacio furioso tratando de salir, golpeaba los barrotes y gruñía, Gazelle dudo antes de hablarle

-Hey- musito en voz baja, el peli-rojo se quedó quieto un momento para luego negar y seguir dando vueltas en su jaula, el oji-azul suspiro acercándose un poco más –Burn- volvió a llamar consiguiendo esta vez llamar la atención de la bestia, sus ojos chocaron con los de él y por un segundo estuvo seguro de ver rastros de su antiguo yo, Burn gruño apartando la mirada dejando a Gazelle con un mal sabor de boca, se atrevió a tomar uno de los barrotes con su mano acercándose lo suficiente para que el oji-ámbar pudiera dañarlo si quisiera, contrario a lo que espero este se acercó olfateándolo, el albino lo observo en silencio, sintió como su corazón daba un salto cuando aquella mano llena de sangre se posaba sobre la suya, despacio, casi con delicadeza, su corazón se encogió y sintió los ojos arderle por las lágrimas que se comenzaban a juntar –Me recuerdas…- susurro cuando el peli-rojo se acercó un poco más buscándolo como un cachorro en busca de mimos, deslizo su mano libre por el cabello enmarañado notando como este entrecerraba los ojos disfrutando plenamente de aquel contacto, la puerta sonó antes de ser abierta lo que advirtió a Gazelle a tiempo para apartarse de la bestia, Burn gruño en desacuerdo para luego posar su mirada molesta en los recién llegados, Murdoc y su hermanito, el peli-azul se acercó revisándolo con la mirada

-Llévenlo con Kidou- ordeno, dicho esto el peli-rojo fue sacado de la habitación entre gruñidos y golpes –Y lleven al otro chico a mi laboratorio- salió del lugar tras eso, Gazelle soltó un largo suspiro posando su vista en el pasillo por donde se habían llevado a Burn, negó suavemente y su siempre fría mirada regreso sin embargo en el fondo de su mente la preocupación y ansiedad por el chico se mantenía presente, giro sobre sí mismo dispuesto a volver a su puesto de trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un suspiro largo abandono los labios del muchacho de orbes de un peculiar verde toxico mientras observaba a su alrededor, luego de llegar a Faust los habían llevado a un lugar extraño, un lugar que no parecía Faust, paredes metálicas y mucha seguridad, demasiada para un simple instituto mental, apartaron a Masaki de ellos nada más bajar, el muchachito de alborotados cabellos cobrizos y su acompañante fueron llevados por varios guardias a un lugar completamente ajeno a lo que él conocía como Faust; ahora se encontraba en una especie de celda blanca pensando en la forma de salir de allí, las cosas se habían desviado del plan original, demasiado para su gusto, sus compañeros debían estar esperando noticias de ellos

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- la voz temblorosa del muchacho de liso cabello caoba a sus espaldas lo saco finalmente de sus pensamientos

-Supongo… que buscar cómo salir de aquí- dio una vuelta por la habitación con la mirada de Iván fija en su persona –Aunque, también es una buena oportunidad para recolectar información- musito más para sí que para el tembloroso chico

-¿Y cómo? Estamos encerrados en este lugar, no podemos buscar información aquí- sus hermosos orbes turquesa comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Noda solo rodo los ojos, no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que su compañero fuera tan llorón sin embargo seguía siendo mejor que estar solo en ese lugar

-No lo sé- se sentó en la litera de abajo junto a Iván –Tenemos que pensar en algo- mientras Noda se sumergía en sus pensamientos Iván se levantó algo temeroso registrando la habitación, se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta tratando de ver lo más que pudiera, solo un largo pasillo que se extendía a ambos lados y un montón de puertas iguales a esa, no había ni un solo sonido causándole cierta inquietud al muchachito

-Yugata se enfadara si no regresamos pronto- murmuro llamando la atención de Noda, un puchero se había formado en sus labios, las ganas de llorar haciéndose presente nuevamente

-Se enfadara si no le llevamos información útil- dijo de vuelta, ante esto Iván volteo a verlo tras limpiar las traicioneras lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos

-Tienes razón- soltó un largo suspiro tratando de calmar sus miedos internos y volvió a acercarse a su compañero, se sentó junto a él pensativo, luego de unos minutos en silencio al oji-turquesa se le vino algo a la mente – ¿Faust no tiene un horario similar al de una prisión?- Noda lo miro distraído

-¿Qué?-

-Que Faust más que un instituto mental es como una prisión así que tiene que haber un horario donde todos los internos se junten en algún patio o algo por el estilo- aquellos enormes y brillantes orbes turquesa lo taladraron haciéndolo estremecer

-Cierto- dijo luego de un rato, soltó un suspiro y paso la mano por su cabello lleno de bucles desordenándolos en el proceso –Supongo que entonces solo podemos esperar- Iván asintió en acuerdo

-¿Y qué hacemos hasta entonces?- ladeo el rostro suavemente sin apartar sus ojos del pecoso rostro del peli-rojo

-Planear un escape- le regalo una sonrisa antes de ambos acomodarse mejor en aquella litera para comenzar a planear una forma de escapar de ese sitio.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** Luego de un pequeño análisis podemos decir que hemos acabado finalmente con el "primer" capitulo, de hecho estoy pensando que podría editar todo esto que he subido y hacer un solo capitulo, sin borrar nada de esto, posiblemente lo subiría a Wattpad o subiría un pdf o no sé; en el próximo capítulo veremos un poquito del pasado de algunos personajes tal vez, aparecerá un nuevo bloque o reorganizare los bloques aún no se bien pero algo voy a hacer, una aclaración que recién se me está viniendo a la cabeza :v los capítulos tendrán sub capítulos, por ejemplo desde el prólogo hasta aquí es un capitulo y desde el siguiente hasta no sé cuándo será otro capítulo, lo que me dice que difícilmente pueda terminar este fic en la fecha que me lo propuse u-u creo que eso es todo por ahora así que me despido, hasta la próxima semana –espero-

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

F

F

.net


	8. El pasado y el ahora

**Notas del autor –** Holis~ estuve pensando en el desenlace de este fic y me di cuenta de un par de cosas, una de ellas es que tendrá muchos feels y otra es que una vez que termine voy a tener que reorganizar "Teoría de división de mentes" y "Chemische apocalypse" u-u en fin, me adelante mucho –demasiado- enfocándonos en el fic, resubí todos los capítulos y arregle algunos errores e incongruencias que habían entre ellos, así que me gustaría que los leyeran de nuevo si no les molesta :3 eso es todo por ahora, les dejo el capítulo. Enjoy!

 **Música del capítulo –** _"Return to destiny"_ Kurosaki Maon

 **Aclaraciones** – AU. Oc. Algo de luchitas

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece así como oc's que aparecen aquí.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capitulo VII – El pasado y el ahora**_

Las razones por las que muchos trabajaban en Faust eran un misterio, no muchos se atrevían a hablar sobre ello y los que lo hacían parecían hacerlo con pesar y dolor.

Las razones por las que ningún miembro del personal hablaban de lo que ocurría realmente en Faust eran del mismo modo un misterio, nadie sabía porque ninguno hablaba, nadie comentaba nada, ninguno de ellos parecían con el deseo de hacerlo; Zero, quien ya bordeaba los treinta era uno de los pocos que se había levantado alguna vez contra Murdoc, las consecuencias de ello saltaban a la vista, una cicatriz vertical sobre el ojo derecho y una serie de experimentos en su persona era el resultado final, eso y algo más que nunca se había atrevido a mencionar, en ocasiones como esas, cuando el sol daba los primeros indicios de aparecer, cuando todo estaba inusualmente silencioso en su puesto de trabajo era que pensaba en infinidad de cosas, en sus razones para estar atado a ese espeluznante lugar, en un par de ojos y el anillo que ya no estaba en su dedo, cerro sus ojos carmín por un momento y al abrirlos dirigió su vista hacia el techo, las pasarelas de cada bloque tenían enormes y gruesos cristales en el techo permitiendo entrar la luz natural, eso permitía también a los internos de disfrutar brevemente de la belleza del mundo exterior antes de ser llevado al que podría ser su ultimo experimento o su última contienda, dudaba que aquella idea hubiera sido de Murdoc, comenzó a divagar mientras veía algún avecilla volar con prisas hacia algún lugar, estiro su enorme cuerpo que sobrepasaba los dos metros, esa y su descomunal fuerza eran el por qué sus turnos siempre eran en el bloque de las bestias o de los locos de Caos, y siguió su camino hacia su bloque, tomaría el camino largo e iría a molestar un poco a Shun que a esas horas seguro ya estaba despierto.

Paso por el primer bloque en completo silencio, sus pasos hacían eco ante la inusual calma del lugar, la gran mayoría se debía encontrar dormido ya sea por el cansancio del día o por los sedantes que se les daban antes de apagar las luces, como fuera todo estaba en silencio; llego hasta la puerta que se encontraba en el piso inferior y conectaba con el bloque 12, donde se encontraban los calabozos o como los internos lo llamaban "el hades", lugar donde además se estaba comenzando a construir la nueva central de seguridad, se había enterado gracias a Shun que planeaban reorganizar el bloque 7 que era donde seguridad tenía su central para un nuevo bloque y una tanda de nuevos "experimentos", al parecer se habían encontrado con peculiaridades que no encajarían en ninguno de los demás bloques, siguió su camino sin prisa hasta llegar a la planta baja y de ahí deslizarse hasta la pasarela que conectaba con el bloque 11, un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando se encontró del otro lado, en "la guardería", ralentizo su paso mirando cada celda de reojo, casi como si buscara a alguien en particular, se detuvo unos segundos cuando su mirada choco con un par de orbes grises fijos en su persona, aquella mirada clavo tan profundo que lo obligo a apartar el rostro, el resto del camino lo siguió con la cabeza gacha y gesto pensativo, llego finalmente a los laboratorios y se dirigió directamente al que le correspondía a Shun, al entrar lo vio sentado frente a un escritorio que se encontraba al final de la habitación, tenía una taza de café en la mano y unas prominentes ojeras bajo sus cansados ojos

-Buen día- saludo con una media sonrisa, Shun le dio asentimiento en respuesta mientras Zero caminaba hasta sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio del chico, del otro lado de donde este se encontraba sentado

-¿Algo interesante durante la guardia?- pregunto con tono monótono, el alto chico de cabello azabache se le quedo viendo mientras pensaba en su respuesta

-No exactamente- el oji-negro alzo una ceja mientras le daba un trago a su amargo café –Los vi- algo en aquellos ojos negros cambio –Bueno, solo a uno- paso la mano por su corto cabello y volvió sus orbes carmín a Shun –Se veía… no sé si triste sea la palabra- rasco su nuca tratando de encontrar una palabra que definiera lo que aquellos ojos grises reflejaban

-Resignación- musito el peli-negro poniéndose de pie –Después de un tiempo todos los que entran aquí tienen esa mirada- Zero lo miro pensativo mientas Shun se acercaba a la puerta que se encontraba tras el escritorio –Deberías saberlo… voy a trabajar- dijo indicando que debía marcharse

-Deberías descansar- dijo en respuesta

-No puedo- apretó la perilla de la puerta donde acababa de colocar su mano, desde que estaba ahí…

-Si… desde que estas aquí- aunque el tono de voz que utilizo fue bajo Shun, quien conocía al moreno de toda una vida, distinguió cierto reproche en ella

-Ya vete- no tenía deseos ni fuerzas para responder correctamente, no a esa hora donde todo estaba tan quieto, como la calma previa a la tormenta y el temía ser el detonador de aquella tormenta, Zero lo miro largamente antes de suspirar, Shun desapareció tras la puerta y él se quedó allí un par de minutos más asociando aquel simple gesto a un recuerdo del pasado, se levantó finalmente de la silla y salió rumbo a su central, Shun del otro lado cerro los ojos preparándose mentalmente para un nuevo día de trabajo, apartando cualquier distracción de su mente, incluido a Zero y lo dicho sobre aquellos ojos grises.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los orbes bicolor de Rae se alzaron al escuchar el ruido que se acercaba por uno de los pasillos, jugó nervioso con sus dedos reconociendo a una de las bestias, la jaula paso frente a él donde llevaban a Burn hecho una verdadera furia, el otro muchacho pelirrojo había pasado minutos antes en una camilla, inconsciente, sabía que no estaba muerto porque alcanzo a ver el débil sube y baja de su pecho, mientras jugaba con sus dedos Terra, la mano derecha de Gazelle se acercó a él

-Te están esperando dentro- Rae asintió y tras tomar una bocanada de aire se puso de pie siguiendo a la muchacha rubia, entro al tártaro, donde la sangre fresca manchaba el suelo de metal, las armas que seguramente había ocupado el chico nuevo estaban aún en el lugar que habían quedado luego de ser utilizadas, miro hacia el gran ventanal encontrándose con un par de profundos orbes verdes, aparto el rostro en cuando el hombre dibujo una sonrisa ladina en su blanco rostro, el hecho de que quien estuviese ahí para evaluar su desempeño fuera aquel hombre de cabello marrón le generaba terror, sabia por experiencia lo exigente que era con ellos y lo sádico que se podía volver si no lograban satisfacer sus exigencias, cerró los ojos tomando aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que a continuación venia, escucho los golpes del otro lado, se preguntó con qué bestia le tocaría enfrentarse esta vez, aunque sin duda odiaba aquellos enfrentamientos estúpidos para medir el nivel de poder de cada experimento había una pequeña parte de él que deseaba enfrentarse a cierta bestia en particular, las veces que luchaban era increíblemente satisfactorio y no es que hubiera generado alguna clase de sentimiento hacia él, solo le complacía tener un contendiente tan astuto como lo era aquella bestia de ojos amatistas; debió admitir que cuando la puerta se abrió y su contendiente paso frente a él como una mancha violeta hacia las vigas metálicas ubicadas en lo alto se decepciono un poco, dirigió sus orbes discordantes hacia la criatura con alas en el techo, varias plumas flotaban en el aire luego de desprenderse de las enormes alas violeta y gris del muchacho, soltó un leve suspiro entendiendo que Venom se estaba negando a pelear tal y como hasta hace poco lo hacía Hassel, la imagen del joven rubio lloroso lleno su mente de pronto junto a recuerdos que había reprimido, recordó el momento en que todo se derrumbó, el momento justo cuando todo lo que conocía y amaba se destruyó dejando solo fragmentos y cada vez que intentaba tomarlos para reconstruir aquel sentimiento cercano a la felicidad lo lastimaba, hiriendo profundo hasta que al final se resignó, dejo que movieran los hilos en contra de su débil voluntad, despojándolo de libertad, volviéndose nada más que la marioneta rota que era, armado a base de restos desechados volviéndose en una especie de ser similar al moderno Prometeo*, que a diferencia de él, este buscaba huir de su creador, alejarse lo más posible y llevarse a lo que restaba de su familia con él.

Tomo una profunda respiración y cerró los ojos, una sensación ya conocida se deslizo desde su columna hecha completamente de metal hasta sus hombros, de ahí se deslizo por sus brazos hasta la punta de sus dedos donde finalmente apareció, leve y casi invisible, el hilo se deslizo de sus dedos moviéndose a voluntad, irónico que lo único que fuese capaz de controlar fueran los mismo hilos que lo ataban, Venom no tenía intenciones de luchar y él no tenía intenciones de volver a ser desarmado, las costuras de todo su cuerpo ya dolían suficiente cada día; Venom desde las alturas observo a Rae con cierta intriga, ladeo levemente el rostro cuando sus orbes castaños chocaron con los amatista y celeste de Rae

-Lo siento- musito esperando que el chico ave en las alturas entendiera lo dicho, con un movimiento de sus manos los hilos veloces se enredaron en el cuerpo de Venom, el pelinegro abrió sus enormes alas con intenciones de esquivar los hilos que gracias a la luz que los hizo brillar por un momento vio más estos se enredaron en sus piernas y cintura, soltó un graznido similar al de las aves de caza solo que más agudo haciendo que los sensibles oídos de Rae se resintieran, titubeo aflojando un poco los hilos dándole la oportunidad a Venom de cortarlos o al menos de intentarlo ya que por más que uso sus garras los hilos nunca se rompieron; Rae aprovecho para atrapar las muñecas del oji-café jalándolo hacia sí, el chico ave se resistió agitando sus alas, volvió a graznar haciendo a la marioneta titubear de nueva cuenta, abrió finalmente el tercer par de alas que hasta entonces permanecían inmóviles y las agito arrastrando a Rae varios metros, un gruñido dejo los labios pálidos del de ojos bicolor cuando sintió como las puntadas de su rodilla comenzaban a ceder, tomo una gran bocanada de aire e hizo su ataque final, más hilos salieron desde alguna parte de su cuerpo envolviendo el cuerpo de Venom mientras lo que hasta entonces seguían sujetando la cintura y piernas cambiaron hasta envolver por completo sus enormes alas, Venom callo con un gemido de dolor, la sangre no tardo en salir de su boca y nariz así como del resto de las laceraciones que los hilos habían causado en la piel, se acercó al chico ave cojeando hasta detenerse frente a él –Debiste luchar- fue el comentario que hizo antes de que el pelinegro perdiera la conciencia, los ojos verdes seguían fijos en él.

Cuando se encontró fuera del tártaro se sentó en una banca cercana, levanto la tela que cubría su pierna llena de cicatrices y puntadas hasta dejar al descubierto su rodilla, había un líquido espeso y oscuro, sangre, su sangre por algún motivo coagulaba demasiado rápido dándole esa tonalidad oscura y textura espesa, escucho pasos aproximándose, no necesito levantar el rostro para saber de quien se trataba

-¿Otra vez?- el hombre de orbes verdes se agacho frente a él observando las puntadas sueltas y como la sangre espesa se deslizaba lentamente por su pierna, saco de entre su ropa aguja e hilo

-¿No sería mejor utilizar el mío?- se atrevió a murmurar, Akio se quedó en silencio viéndolo con enfado

-¿Estás diciéndome como hacer mi trabajo?- respondió con otra pregunta, Rae se apresuró a negar, reprimió un quejido cuando los dedos del peli marrón apretaron su rodilla hundiéndolos en la piel fría –Anda entonces, dame algo de ese hilo- con prisas el muchacho obedeció, el hilo se cortó soló cuando él lo quiso y reprimió cualquier sonido de dolor que pudiera haberle causado las bruscas puntadas que el mayor le daba –Ya está, vuelve ya a tu celda antes de que me arrepienta- una vez más Rae asintió, volvió a cubrir su pierna ahora vendada también antes de encaminarse con lentos pasos hasta su celda, Fudou no aparto la mirada de él hasta que desapareció finalmente por el pasillo

-Señor, el experimento ya está en su laboratorio- una sonrisa escalofriante se dibujó en sus labios

-Genial- encamino sus pasos hasta su laboratorio esperando sacar algo de provecho de aquel chico ave.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de haber visto la posible crisis psicótica de su vecino y la aparición en el piso superior de su casa Shirou no podía quedarse tranquilo, no sabía que pensar, la idea de ir a la casa ahora solitaria junto a él lo tentaba, pero el miedo rápidamente lo acechaba haciéndolo retractarse de aquello; estaba amaneciendo, la luz se colaba por las cortinas débil, había pasado otra noche en vela, pensando en aquella extraña aparición, tras varios minutos viendo perdidamente el techo decidió levantarse, tomo un baño rápido y tras vestirse salió de su casa dispuesto a visitar la casa vecina, era aún temprano además de ser día domingo por lo que ninguno de sus vecinos estaría afuera aun; armándose de valor camino hasta la puerta trasera de aquella casa que bien sabia quedaba abierta, se detuvo viendo la fachada de atrás, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era sin duda ilegal pero si no entraba y se aseguraba que aquello había sido solo una visión no estaría tranquilo.

Abrió la puerta despacio adentrándose con pasos lentos, era algo tonto pero aunque la casa no diera luces de estar habitada ya, le daba terror despertar a la criatura hasta ahora imaginaria que había hecho a su vecino perder la cordura, recorrió la casa en completo silencio con el corazón palpitándole agitado, subió la escalera y en el segundo piso comenzó a encontrarse con cosas fuera de lugar, había un delgado rastro de sangre en el pasillo que seguía hasta una de las puertas, se acercó despacio deteniéndose frente a esta, su mano temblorosa se acercó a la perilla, dudo, no supo cuánto tiempo pero dudo, cuando finalmente la giro la puerta rechino de forma estremecedora, se adentró despacio encontrando el lugar completamente en penumbras, había un atmosfera extraña, pesada, como si hace mucho no se abriera una ventana en ese lugar, sus dedos tocaron finalmente el interruptor de la luz, una vez el cuarto estuvo iluminado los orbes grises de Fubuki se abrieron de sobremanera, sintió un vuelco en el pecho, su cuerpo entero tembló de manera incontrolable, frente a sus ojos había un montón de lo que parecían ser cuerpos, había rojo por todos lados, dibujos en las paredes y suelo, las hojas ya habían tomado una tonalidad rojiza al pasar tanto tiempo en contacto con lo que seguramente era sangre, sintió todo dándole vueltas, el aroma que ahora identificaba como el olor de los cuerpos en descomposición penetro su olfato haciéndolo vomitar sus jugos gástricos y lo que quedaba sin digerir de la noche anterior, su mirada se desvío de nueva cuenta hasta el montón de cadáveres topándose con un par de ojos vacíos mirando en su dirección, sintió un estremecimiento ante lo vacua de aquellos orbes, alcanzo a reconocer un rostro femenino antes de nuevamente vomitar el suelo, limpio su boca con el dorso de su mano temblorosa antes de retroceder buscando la perilla, sus dedos se aferraron a ella girándola, con mucha suerte alcanzo a apagar las luces antes de correr escaleras abajo, se olvidó de la puerta de atrás abierta y siguió directo a la entrada principal, cruzo la sala chocando de frente con una chica que no estaba cuando el entro, sus orbes llenos de pánico chocaron con los ojos escarlata de la joven frente a él

-¿Hey estas bien?- preguntó al alterado platinado, Shirou negó sin ganas de detenerse a pensar quien era ella y porque estaba en ese lugar, la empujo sin mucha delicadeza para finalmente salir de la casa, no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa, ignorando al chico que desde un auto estacionado frente a la casa de su antiguo vecino lo llamaba, cerró la puerta tras de sí y solo en ese momento pudo pensar con algo de claridad

¿Qué clase de vecino tenía?

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la puerta, enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas mientras cubría su cabeza con ambos brazos y en ese momento solo pudo llorar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kidou estaba en el bloque uno cuando lo llamaron al laboratorio, le llevaban una bestia, hizo una leve mueca y tras terminar de revisar a uno de los internos se encamino a su bloque, por uno de los pasillos vio deambulando a un joven de no más de quince años, de cabello color miel y grandes orbes ámbar

-Soren- el muchachito volteo a ver al muchacho de rastas y se acercó con una leve sonrisa

-Creí que ya se había ido, escuche que lo llamaron del bloque diez- Kidou se le quedo viendo por un momento preguntándose como un niño como él se encontraba en Faust, la respuesta llego inmediata haciéndolo soltar un suspiro

-Sí, quieren que vea a una de las bestias- noto como el rostro del menor palidecía por un momento, hace no mucho el rubio había tenido un encuentro nada agradable con una de aquellas denominadas bestias, eso le había costado una lesión en el cráneo que gracias a los científicos de ese lugar no había pasado a mayores –Tranquilo, no pasara nada- Soren asintió no muy seguro siguiendo al mayor mientras jugueteaba nervioso con las mangas de su suéter, cruzaron las puertas hasta encontrarse en los laboratorios, habían varias jaulas grandes hechas de grueso cristal, lo suficientemente resistente para que hasta ahora no ocurriera ningún escape, en una de aquellas jaulas se encontraba un muchacho que seguro no le superaba la edad, su piel era pálida casi rozando un tono gris, tenía enormes ojos de un intenso carmín los cuales se encontraban llenos de lágrimas, un par de cuernos sobresalían de entre su cabello cenizo, ambos teñidos de rojo al igual que parte de su cabello desde donde se deslizaban hilillos de sangre hasta su rostro y oídos los cuales terminaban en punta, estaba desnudo, alcanzo a ver una cola delgada terminada en punta antes de que Kidou lo llamara desde donde se encontraba la bestia en cuestión, Soren tembló cuando la vio, Burn, la misma criatura que hace unos meses lo había atacado sin piedad, se ocultó detrás de Yuuto mientras este inspeccionaba con la mirada al pelirrojo

-Si quieres puedes ver los demás experimentos- y sin esperar más asintió para luego perderse por los pasillos para ver las jaulas de cristal.

* * *

 **Notas del autor** – Más cosillas del pasado están saliendo a la luz, más personajes hacen aparición , nada es lo que parece y siento que esto nunca tendrá descanso -.- de veras, aunque sé que la historia va a ser problema tras problema y recuerdo tras recuerdo y muchas cosas más así, es un tanto abrumador a la hora de escribir; pero bueno, yo me metí en esto :v tenía ganas de que este capítulo fuera más largito y quien sabe, tal vez cuando lo publique tenga una escena extra, hasta ahora el capítulo quedo con 2822 palabras, si hay más ya saben porque; creo que eso es todo for now, nos leemos pronto –espero-

 **Próximamente** – El cómo Noda termina involucrado en la misteriosa organización; más de esa organización y un vistazo a la guardería.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

F

F

.net


	9. The mirror of the past

**Notas del autor -** Estoy en blanco, de veras y también quiero arrancarme la piel, solo dire, quiero actualizar más seguido, lo intentare, la otra semana entro a clases, menos tiempo, solo eso, Enjoy!

 **Advertencias -** AU. Oc.

 **Música del capitulo** - _"Suicide Orchestral Version"_ Dark Piano

Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad así como varios de los oc que aquí aparecen.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo VIII – The mirror of the past**_

La guardería como la llamaban era un lugar extraño, era el único bloque que tenía luz natural, por secciones y solo para algunos de los internos; habían lugares oscuros, tanto que difícilmente algún humano promedio pudiera ver dentro de aquella impenetrable oscuridad, el bloque once era sin duda un lugar extraño, con profundos acuarios de agua salada y dulce; ese sitio era un ecosistema increíble y variado hecho especialmente para cada criatura que habitaba en él, era uno de los bloques favoritos de Nozomi y uno de los que Murdoc más se había esforzado en hacer; normalmente no dejaban entrar a nadie más que los científicos quienes se encargaban de clasificar y revisar a cada nueva criatura que descubrían, el bloque once estaba especialmente hecho para aquellas personas que ya contaban con alteraciones genéticas y que ellos se encargaban de potenciar; era sin duda un lugar increíble con criaturas increíbles, los rumores de las cosas que ocurrían en aquel lugar estaban en cada nivel, en cada bloque y junto a ello la envidia que provocaba el saber que muy posiblemente aquellas criaturas que coexistían en la guardería llevaban una mejor vida que la que ellos podrían llevar dentro de Faust, en sus prisiones personales, en los laboratorios teñido del dolor de cada pobre alma que en él entraba, en el tártaro en el que luchaban por sobrevivencia.

Ese día le toco a Mephisto ir a la guardería, escoger un espécimen que llamara su atención y llevarlo a su laboratorio para estudiarlo, Mephisto era una de esas personas que no supiste cuando apareció, en que momento entro en tu vida y del que no puedes recordar la primera vez que lo viste pero que parece haber estado ahí siempre, con esa sonrisa que causaba escalofríos y sus ojos carmín entrecerrados; se presumía que Murdoc y Mephisto tienen edades similares y al parecer pudieron tener un pasado en común, no son capaces de verse sin comenzar a discutir sin embargo a la hora de trabajar son una de las mejores duplas que podría haber en todo Faust, tenían una sincronización increíble y se acoplaban perfectamente al rito de trabajo del otro, fuera del laboratorio eran un desastre, dentro eran un perfecto equipo.

Mephisto paseo sus orbes por todo el lugar, dando una vista general antes de empezar a caminar entre el ancho pasillo principal que más adelante se dividía en distintos caminos más estrechos, cada uno llevando a un hábitat distinta; siguió por el sendero que llevaba hasta la verdadera guardería, donde varios pequeños eran criados, muchos de los que estaban ahí eran hijos o familiares de alguno de los internos los cuales utilizaban a su favor, para amenazar y extorsionar, para evitar así algún tipo de revelación, para evitar escapes y por sobre todo para mantener el control dentro de todo el caos que era Faust, siguió su camino hasta detenerse a espaldas de un pequeño de no más de cinco años, estaba sentado en el suelo acolchado donde jugaba con algunos cubos, estaba conversando con otro niño más pequeño que él de cabello rubio

-Hunter- la cabecita azabache del pequeño volteo para encontrarse con el peli-rojo que le sonreía, Hunter había llegado a Faust siendo apenas un bebé, lo había encontrado Sakuma cuando hacia guardia por el perímetro, en ese entonces varios reclusos habían estado intentando escapar y los jefes de seguridad debían asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna forma de que un escape ocurriera, lo encontró siendo apenas un bebé, llorando entre algunos arbustos, con sus mejillas rojas y las pequeñas manos apretada, desolado en medio del bosque, el muchacho de orbes anaranjados dudo en ese momento, llevarlo a Faust no parecía tan buena idea, pero aquella pequeña e inocente criatura termino por conmover el duro corazón del chico, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y en ella envolvió el cuerpo pequeño que temblaba por el frío y la lluvia que cubría su cuerpecito, en cuanto Sakuma lo acuno en sus brazos el llanto de aquel pequeño ceso, procuro mantenerlo despierto hasta llegar al interior de Faust; fue directamente con Murdoc pues no quería problemas y ocultar a ese pequeño le podría dar muchos; contrario a lo que pensó la idea de criar a aquel pequeño de ojitos grises en Faust agrado al peli-azul de manera que Jirou no espero, fue Hunter uno de los primeros infantes en estar en la guardería y a Jirou fue que le dieron la tarea de cuidar de él, la única condición que puso el mayor fue que el pequeño Hunter estuviera siempre a su "disposición", no le costó entender el doble sentido de aquello –Vamos, tenemos que hacerte algunos estudios- le dio una de esas sonrisas tan suyas que hizo al pequeño soltar un pequeño quejido, no le gustaba ir con esos hombres, siempre le clavaban agujas en sus pequeños brazos, siempre le hacían daño para luego decir que era por su bien, siempre salía de esos fríos lugares con lágrimas en sus grandes ojitos –Luego podrás ir a ver a papá-

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras sus ojitos brillaban de emoción, dejo los cubos en su lugar para tomar un peluche viejo de conejo -¿Puedo llevar a Oli?- preguntó con voz temerosa, Mephisto asintió estirando su mano para que Hunter la tomara

-Claro- Hunter tomo la mano fría de Mephisto apretando el conejito de un descolorido tono café con leche con la otra, su pequeño corazón se aceleraba más y más a medida que se acercaban al laboratorio del mayor, apretó más la mano de Mephisto temeroso, esperando que esta vez no doliera tanto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando aún era un simple e iluso joven hubo muchos momentos en los que pudo haber optado por abandonar la esperanza y hundirse en el dolor y la miseria que aquello conllevaba, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo firme, no perdió la esperanza porque era parte de él, porque aquella esperanza era lo que iluminaba sus ojos, lo que lo motivaba a despertar cada mañana, por eso no la perdió cuando por tantos años su padre lo maltrato, no la perdió cuando su madre y hermanos murieron, tampoco cuando por tantos años abusaron de él y cuando estuvo al borde, cuando estuvo a punto de abandonar toda esperanza apareció ella, con sus ojos llenos de dulzura y su corazón enorme, ella le devolvió la esperanza que creía se había ido, ella le dio la alegría más grande que pudo tener y fue ella quien se llevó un trozo de su corazón cuando murió, lo dejo a él con su pequeño hijo de menos de un año, su única alegría, lo único que le quedaba en la vida.

Se aferró tanto a ese pedacito de sol que por momentos sentía volver aquella felicidad plena que con aquella bella mujer logro sentir y aquel pedacito de sol fue opacado por las crueles nubes del infortunio que parecía seguir de cerca sus pasos, paso meses luchando por su inocente vida, años en una camilla de hospital hasta que finalmente aquel pedacito de sol se apagó, explotando y llevándose con ello todo rastro de felicidad que podía quedar en él, la esperanza se consumió con la muerte de aquel pequeño sol, no hubo otro amanecer para aquellos inocentes ojitos y no hubo otro amanecer en el que él no pensara en morir, los días se hacían polvo gris en sus manos, las noches eran eternas llenas de pesadillas, su mente repetía una y otra vez las memorias de lo que había perdido y nunca más volvería a tener, fue entonces, sumergido por completo en su depresión cuando conoció a Murdoc, el muchacho de siniestra sonrisa le prometió ayudarlo a recuperar su pedacito de sol y así fue como la asociación se formó.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios pálidos de Nozomi mientras escuchaba a aquella masa negra soltar soniditos, casi como si intentara comunicarse con él, al oji-azul se le antojo como un bebé balbuceando así que solo le siguió la corriente respondiendo a aquellos infantiles balbuceos, los ojos blancos de aquella criatura sin forma se mostraron curioso ante el contenedor que el muchacho preparaba para él, parecía el de un niño, no superior a los ocho años

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó notando la insistente mirada de aquel ser sobre la figura humana que reposaba sobre la metálica mesa de operaciones, la masa sin forma soltó un sonidito agudo en afirmación –Entonces, solo tengo que arreglar un par de detalles y podrás entrar en él- le dio una sonrisa ligera, de esas que en su ingenua juventud esbozaba, acaricio los cabellos claros del cuerpo inerte sobre la mesa, su corazón se agitaba con la emoción de poder abrazar pronto a su pequeño de nuevo, de poder recuperar finalmente su pedacito de sol.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Momo despertó por la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cuello, se quejó en voz baja y suspiro, los brazos de Kogetsu seguían enredados en su cintura, no pudo ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al ver que el chico seguía ahí, se escabullo de entre los brazos del mayor sentándose en el borde de la cama para terminar de desperezarse, reprimió un quejido al sentir la molestia en su espalda baja; se levantó y tomo su ropa para vestirse dispuesto a marcharse, esperaba que nada hubiera pasado en su ausencia y que tampoco hayan notado que no estuvo durante toda la noche

-¿Te vas ya?- dio un pequeño salto en su lugar mientras terminaba de ordenar su uniforme, volteo a ver a Kogetsu encontrándose con su mirada adormilada

-Sí, si me descubren posiblemente me despidan- soltó una risita mientras Kiba frotaba sus ojos

-Si eso ocurre seria problemático- se le escapó de entre los labios, el muchacho castaño ladeo el rostro confundido, el alto chico tenso la mandíbula, se envolvió mejor entre las mantas fingiendo estar aún adormilado y prosiguió –Te extrañaría mucho- y el inocente guardia cayo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

-Ah, no digas esas cosas- musito avergonzado, se acercó al mayor dejando un suave beso en su mejilla –Te veo después- espero a que él joven guardia lo dejara completamente solo para soltar un pesado suspiro, por poco y se le va la boca, ahogo un bostezo en su mano y se levantó dispuesto a hacer un poco de ejercicio, varias de las bestias tenían artículos para ejercitarse en sus celdas, esto se debía a que poseían un nivel de energía mayor al humano promedio, con el ejercicio se mantenían tranquilos, no formaban alborotos, aunque claro, algunos siempre habían sido la excepción a esa regla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Masaki abrió los ojos se encontró atado a una mesa metálica, trato de mover los brazos sin conseguirlo, estaba atado de manos y pies a aquella fría camilla de metal, observo todo lo que pudo con su movilidad limitada, estaba en una habitación, era un lugar amplio, frío y estéril, le recordó la vez que estuvo en una sala de operaciones años atrás, todo tan frío, todo tan sin vida, giro el rostro hacia el lado izquierdo, había un enorme estante metálico el cual estaba lleno de frascos de varios tamaños, dentro habían distintos órganos, alcanzo a distinguir ojos, algunos corazones e incluso fetos de distintos tamaños y desarrollos, del lado derecho encontró una serie de instrumentos que supuso usarían en él junto a la camilla, porque fuera del dolor de las heridas de la anterior pelea no sentía nada distinto, más allá alcanzo a ver una mesa llena de tubos de ensayo con liquido de colores dentro, matraces y probetas cubrían la mesa junto a varias hojas tiradas en el suelo, intento indagar más pero su posición no se lo permitía además el ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo alerto, pasos se acercaron a él hasta detenerse a su izquierda

-Creí que no despertarías- la voz ronca llego a sus oídos, un par de tenebrosos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, se estremeció apartando la mirada, incapaz de resistir un segundo más aquellos orbes sobre los propios –Tienes lindos ojos, se parecen a los de Burn, creo que los conservaremos- el muchachito de cabello rojo sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna ante aquella frase

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- inquirió temeroso de la respuesta que pudiera recibir, Murdoc reviso los papeles que traía entre sus manos cuando entro poniendo gesto pensativo

-Pensaba volverte una marioneta pero ahora no estoy muy seguro- dio vueltas por la habitación dejando los papeles sobre su escritorio que se encontraba fuera del alcance de la vista de Masaki –Estas diagnosticado con trastorno de personalidad múltiple según se-

-Si… ¿eso cambia en algo tus planes? – trato de alcanzar con la mirada al peli-azul sin conseguirlo en lo más mínimo

-¿Cuántas son?- ignoro por completo la pregunta del menor

-Dos, tres más Tadaki- Murdoc alzo una ceja, volvió a abrir la carpeta buscando entre ellos el certificado de nacimiento que seguro estaba por ahí

-¿Alguna vez te has tratado?- y aunque sabía la respuesta a casi todas esas interrogantes siguió preguntando, porque las palabras eran diferentes a los relatos y experiencias del sujeto

-No… nadie sabe de mi enfermedad- musito por lo bajo

-Está bien Masaki- hizo énfasis al decir su nombre –Puedo ayudarte- con una sonrisa llena de malicia volvió al lado del peli-rojo –A ti y Tadaki- los orbes ámbar brillaron ante aquella revelación –Pero será doloroso-

-No importa-

-Y tendrás que convertirte en una de mis bestias- el muchachito dudo mientras Murdoc esperaba con paciencia

-Está bien- la sonrisa en el pálido rostro del mayor se extendió atemorizando a Masaki, que mejor que experimentar teniendo completa aceptación por el sujeto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En el bloque tres, más específicamente en una de las viejas oficinas que rara vez se ocupaban, se encontraba una alta figura, estaba sentado tras el escritorio con lo que parecía ser una cabeza entre sus manos, sus orbes grises observaban casi con cariño el objeto en sus manos finalmente terminado, dejo la cabeza de la marioneta en la que trabajaba y siguió con el resto del cuerpo, llevaba toda la noche encerrado en aquella oficina ya que para mala suerte suya le toco ser quien estaba a cargo de aquel bloque, de Pandora como era comúnmente llamado, el lugar donde todos los loquitos con grandes habilidades mentales estaban encerrados y como él era alguien imposible de controlar mediante la mente fue designado ahí, no pudo estar más en desacuerdo con aquella decisión, él quería estar en la Necrópolis con sus adoradas marionetas, no era divertido pasarse el día cuidando a un grupo de bebés llorones que no sabían controlar sus envidiables habilidades, frunció el ceño mientras sus manos tallaban con esmero lo que sería el cuerpo de su nueva marioneta, una que no tendría vida como las de Necrópolis pero que le serviría de compañía en aquella triste y polvorienta oficina

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta cómo está quedando tu cuerpo?- pregunto a unos inertes iris verdes, aun así soltó una risita cantarina –Te aseguro que serás la marioneta perfecta cuando estés completa, aún más que todas tus hermanas- entrecerró sus orbes grises esbozando una escalofriante sonrisa, la cabeza aun carecía de cabello y boca, pero poseía unos orbes intimidantes, con iris verde manzana y pupila negra como el azabache a juego con la esclerótica, tenía varias cicatrices sobre la piel tan clara que bordeaba el gris, era una visión ciertamente espeluznante cubierta de piel real, de retazos recolectados durante un largo tiempo, los ojos grises se alzaron hacia la puerta cuando esta fue tocada –Adelante-

-¿Sigues aquí?- una aburrida mirada azul petróleo se posó sobre su persona, el alto hombre de cabellos negros sonrió en respuesta

-Estoy trabajando- volvió a enfocar su atención en su trabajo mientras el alto peli-lila recorría con aburrimiento la oficina

-Deberías limpiar un poco- el peli-negro solo rio sin dar respuesta

-¿Y a qué se debe el honor de tu visita? Que yo recuerde no tomas descanso- el oji-azul bufo

-Solo vine a dar un paseo, ver que no siguieras vivo, rutina- se encogió de hombros terminando de acercarse al escritorio -¿Ya tiene nombre?- preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia la cabeza

-Sí, su nombre es Crow- el menor alterno su mirada desde el peli-negro hasta _Crow_

-Lindo supongo… bien, es hora de que me vaya- se enderezo caminando hacia la puerta –El tiempo es dinero-

-Ese si eres tú, nos vemos Shadow- sonrió sin apartar la atención de su marioneta

-Hasta pronto, Undertaker- la puerta se cerró tras el cuerpo del chico dejando a Undertaker solo, con sus pensamientos y con Crow, su próxima y perfecta marioneta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba escondido en su cuarto, hecho ovillo en la cama envuelto por las pesadas mantas, su cuerpo entero temblaba aun, sus orbes apenas pestañeaban cuando se comenzaban a resecar, la imagen pútrida de aquel montón de cadáveres volvía una y otra vez a su cabeza, no podía entender aun como alguien podía ser capaz de una atrocidad así, no le cabía en la cabeza tampoco que hasta ahora nunca haya sido descubierto, soltó un sollozo cuando la imagen de aquellos opacos y vacíos orbes ámbar llegaron nuevamente a su cabeza, si mal no recordaba esa era la pequeña y adorada hermanita de Masaki, como, si es que la amaba tanto ¿Había sido capaz de convertirla en eso, de convertirla en un montón de piel amoratada, de cortes profundos? ¿Cómo es que alguien que amaba tanto era capaz de hacer ese daño? Cientos preguntas acechaban su mente y ninguna tenía respuesta, cubrió su rostro con las mantas, tampoco sabía quiénes eran la chica y el chico que había visto en su huida, soltó un gemido de frustración, su mente trabajaba a toda máquina tratando de encontrar respuestas, odiaba ser así, odiaba esa parte suya, esa curiosidad que lo había llevado a meterse en tantos problemas en tantas ocasiones más, trato de serenar su mente, de disipar los pensamientos pero nada de eso funciono, absolutamente nada sería capaz de quitar aquella repulsiva imagen de su cabeza.

Fuera de la casa del atormentado Shirou, Yugata y Nikoyaka conversaban sobre el espeluznante descubrimiento en el piso superior de la residencia Nakamura, según sabían el chico que habitaba la casa era alguien alegre y vivaz, un chico bastante generoso, que aunque terminaba involucrado en peleas de vez en cuando siempre solía ser por proteger a alguien más, era un vecino agradable, nunca hubo quejas de él, entonces ¿Cómo fue que de un día para otro perdió la cordura? ¿Qué fue aquello que ocasiono que asesinara a su propia y amada hermana? Las interrogantes eran muchas y las respuestas nulas, también estaba el adorable vecino que había visto salir huyendo de la casa, parecía perturbado por lo que supusieron que ya había visto lo que ocultaba aquella tenebrosa habitación

-¿Alguna idea? No nos hemos podido contactar con Noda ni Iván, no tenemos ni una pista de lo que pudo ocurrirle al loquito que investigamos ¿Qué hacemos?- el muchacho de cabello claro se cruzó de brazos apoyando el cuerpo en el costado del auto en el que venían, Yugata dio un par de vueltas en la acera pensando

-Podríamos ir con el chico, el que salió de la casa, tal vez él sepa algo- musito la chica

-¿Y si no?-

-No perdemos nada con intentar- se mantuvieron en un corto silencio antes de ambos dirigirse a la casa del muchachito, tocaron un par de veces sin recibir respuestas por lo que optaron por una entrada alternativa, la ventana abierta de la cocina fue perfecta, una vez dentro se dedicaron a buscar a su inquilino encontrándolo no mucho después en su cuarto, hecho un ovillo entre las mantas, en cuanto sintió los pasos Shirou se sentó en la cama alterado

-¿Q-Que quieren? ¿Quiénes son?- el cuerpo del muchachito temblaba notoriamente

-Tranquilo, solo queremos hablar, sobre tu vecino- hablo despacio, tratando de no asustar al oji-gris, Shirou dudo viendo a ambos sujetos, apretó los labios y finalmente quito las mantas que lo cubrían, tal vez ellos pudieran ayudarle a entender todo aquello que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Notas del autor -** Es el capitulo más largo de este fic que escrito, creo, espero que el resto sea igual, delfin, cosas estan pasando finalmente, vimos un poco del pasado de Nozomi, aparecen nuevos personajes, más drama ¡¿Por qué rayos Masaki mato a su hermanita?! ¡¿Y que esta pasando por Zeus?! Esas dudas no me dejaran dormir, mentira, ya tengo las respuestas, hay cosillas bastante interesantes que seguro les agradara a más de alguna :3 también cositas inesperadas, eso es todo for now, me voy a dormir ahora.

Si llegasta hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

F

F

.net


End file.
